Attraction of Suffering Souls
by Shadow2700
Summary: An unexpected journey for Peter Parker and Laura Kinney that neither will ever forget, nor will question how they had become this close in just a day.
1. Chapter 1

_**EDITED: I changed the story so it would take place over three weeks for character development purposes and change a few things around though not much**_

 ** _Please Read: This story is one that I'm using as practice for character development for writing my book which hopefully will be released this year (anyone can publish one but I always wanted to do that). Now for ANYONE that knows the back story of Spider-Man (that should be easy) and X-23 "Laura Kinney," don't shoot me with "There's no way those two could ever end up together." Considering Marvel destroyed the marriage of Peter and MJ, I'd say anything is possible. I'm not going to go into a rant about that because I could go on forever._**

 ** _So again, this is a story for practice but I figured someone would enjoy it and remember, it's comic book world. Real world standards don't necessarily apply. And if this turns into a job where I eventually take over Marvel and start getting their storytelling back on track._**

 ** _For any fans of mine that don't know who X-23 is, she's Logan's (Wolverine's clone) and took over the mantle of Wolverine when Logan died in the comics. Look up "Death of Wolverine" and "All-New Wolverine" comic line for further info._**

 ** _It took me about 8 to 12 hours total to finish this in just under three days so hopefully it'll be good. If there's mistakes, sorry, I can't always spot them. 32 pages worth of story on Microsoft word. 41 book style pages if you use that function. Didn't need to state that, just wanted everyone to know the effort into it._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

Night time New York City was sometime to behold if you never had been to it before. The rebuilt World Trade Center and the Empire State Building always seemed to be the brightest beacons but if you looked closer enough, you could sometimes spot a figure swinging by them or any of the thousands of buildings lined up row by row. For Spider-Man, things had returned to normal, or as normal as he would ever really experience.

"What a beautiful night for patrol. No rain, no wind, moonless sky, perfect for taking out crime." Spider-Man said to himself happily swinging from one building to the next. Sure enough on these nights, he would hear the sound of crime occurring. His hearing picked up the sound gunfire a few blocks away near Daredevil's usual territory.

"Guess Matt decided to take the night off if he can't hear that." Peter quipped before landing on the building across from the kill zone. Two warring gangs were shooting each other with rifles and shotguns, no doubt over some stupid drug deal or betrayal or whatever they could argue about. Peter was glad there were no civilians around fortunately but he still didn't want anyone to die.

"Curse me and my sense of duty. I don't think ol' D.D. will mind me taking this one." Peter remarked ready to jump into action. His keen eyes though picked up another figure leaping into the fray and moved with quick agility that he knew the others couldn't have. The distinct 'Sknit' echoing to his sensitive ears.

"Wait a minute, Logan's dead. Laura?" Peter questioned as he watched the shrouded figure slice the weapons they carried in half. He knew how Logan or Laura could get and didn't want any bloodshed, so quickly he jumped down and began to attack the gang members with his acrobatic skills and web shooters, quickly incapacitating his side of attackers.

Laura could smell his presence wondering what the hell he was doing here of all places. She ignored it though while she sliced through the weapons of her attackers before knocking them out for the count. When combat had come to a cease fire, both heroes stood up and look around at twenty total gang members knocked out on the ground in the street.

"Well then, that was…whoa!" Peter turned around to face Laura in full Wolverine attire, her claws extended towards his face.

"What are you doing here Spider-Man?" Laura questioned him, her face partially covered by her blue and yellow mask.

"Calm down there Wolverette! Same side!" Peter grasped her hands and lowered them down.

"Don't call me something like that! And answer my question!" Laura shouted at him.

"Well this is my city after all, I could ask you the same question." Peter reminded her backing up slightly looking at the men on the ground behind her.

"Personal business. I saw these idiots shooting at each other and decided to jump in and stop them from shooting each other or anyone else in their paths." Laura responded sheathing her claws back. Peter looked over again and worried about what she may have done.

"Did you…?" he slowly asked.

"If you're worried that I killed them, no I didn't. That's something I try to avoid now unless I absolutely have to." Laura explained lowering her mask back from her face. Despite the dark street there were on, the street lights illuminated her green eyes brightly and her long, dark hair. Peter took notice that she had seemed to have grown older since he had last seen her.

' _Duh Parker, it's been a number of years.'_ Peter smacked himself.

"That's good to know, though I'm still weirded out seeing you in Logan's colors." Peter rubbed the back of his head.

"I took up the mantle of Wolverine to honor him. I thought you being a major CEO would know this with all the info you have." Laura explained walking towards him, though not exactly really wanting to have a conversation about this. Peter laughed at her words.

"Well, there's a long story to that but honestly I had no clue. Considering all the stupid stuff I had to deal with there's no way I can keep tabs on anyone except in my close circle. No offense." Peter apologized.

"You think you deal with shit, you don't know anything." Laura turned around ready to head off into the night, with the sound of sirens slowly making their way towards their location. Peter didn't think about the consequences of what was going to happen, he acted instinctively and grabbed her by the waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Laura whipped her head around.

"Taking the expressway and getting you out of here. Just trust me and don't slice me in half." Peter pleaded shooting a web line to one of the buildings next to them and pulled himself and her up into the skyline.

"You're really pushing your luck Web-head!" Laura shouted at him as they swung through the night.

' _Geez, only trying to help her out.'_ Peter thought as he quickly had them a couple of city blocks down from the crime scene and landed on one of the rooftops. Laura quickly pulled herself away from Peter's grasp.

"Thanks for the lift, now if you'll excuse me." Laura turned and got ready to take off again.

"Wait a second!" Peter called out. Laura turned her head to face him again.

"I'm only trying to help you out here Laura, but you have to be willing to help me try and at least understand." Peter pleaded with her to see reason.

"I don't need your help, I can do this on my own. Besides, why would I want your help?" Laura asked him.

"Because Logan trusted me enough to ask for it whenever he needed it." Peter explained stepping forward slowly.

Laura's eyes widen slightly as he spoke, remembering how Logan had tried to help her as best as he could to trust people. She remembered him talking about Spider-Man as an annoying guy that never seemed to understand when to shut up. But she also remembered that Logan said that he could understand people better than anyone else, even when he didn't seem like he did. Laura sighed standing straight up and turned to face him fully. They had teamed up before and he seemed trustworthy then, albeit for a short time. Perhaps anger was clouding her judgment in this situation.

In the few times she had worked with him, Spider-Man had never given any reason for her not to trust him and the X-Men thought highly of him. She just found him annoying but so had others. They just said it was part of his charm or lack thereof. Even though she wanted to do this on her own, she also remembered that there were people to help her but this situation forced her hand and she wanted to get the people taken care of quickly. So with a leap of faith, she calmed her mind and decided to see what Spider-Man had to offer.

"I'm sorry, you know how I am with trusting people." Laura said, walking closer to him.

"Understandable. You're Logan's daughter, I understand how he was and what you do. The fact that you didn't kill those men makes me happy." Peter grasped her shoulder gently. Laura didn't move from the jester but felt a slight lightness to her heart at his words.

"Do you want to trust me?" Peter asked her. Laura looked up at his mask, silent for a few moments then nodded in approval. Peter smiled underneath his mask.

' _I've got to stop doing this to every pretty girl around me.'_ Peter laughed at himself.

"Then I guess I need to show you who I am." Peter grasped the hem of his mask.

"Wait." Laura stopped him. Peter looked down at her confused.

"I know you have an identity for a reason. You shouldn't show who you are just for my benefit. Logan always said you kept it secret to protect those you care about." Laura explained. Peter chuckled at her concern, slightly pissing her off.

"You don't take anything serious, do you?" she asked him with a glare.

"I'm about to show you who I am, I'd say that's pretty serious. Listen, I'm sure you'll find out at some point. Anyone that calls themselves 'Wolverine' always does. Besides, I can trust you, can't I?" he asked her, his hands still on his mask. Laura didn't answer right away but the way he was talking to her gave her a reassuring feeling about him this time.

' _Something must've happened to him to be treating me more seriously._ ' Laura thought before nodding for him to continue. Peter smiled before pulling the mask, revealing his face. Laura instantly recognized it.

"Parker? Peter Parker?" she questioned.

"In the flesh." Peter answered with a grin. Laura raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you were supposed to be this big deal for your own company." She said.

"Long story short, I gave control of it to one of my friends so I could focus on this again." Peter quickly explained while pointing to his Spider-Symbol. Laura was growing annoyed again and in haste decided that he was going to draw this out. She didn't have time for that.

"I see, well then, I'm glad that I know who you are but I need to head out and look up this lead I'm working on if you aren't going to speed this up." Laura stated turning around and pulling her mask over her face.

"Slow down there now! I can help you Laura. If you're going around my city looking for these people then it becomes part of my problem." Peter said calmly. Laura's claws quickly extended out of her hands and feet. _That_ pissed her off.

" _Your_ problem? No, Parker. Let's get this straight, this is _my_ problem. I don't care if this is your city, but these people I'm going after are part of a cell for the Facility that made me, they aren't _your_ problem." Laura growled quietly. Peter however wasn't fazed.

"Yes, it is Laura. Anything that goes on in my city that could potentially hurt anyone in it becomes my problem. I understand this is personal for you, I understand that you went through hell just like Logan did at the hands of Weapon X. Believe me, he told me a few things he could remember. I don't want you to tell me what happened to you because that's your personal choice who you want to know. But I want you to know that you're stuck with me through this until anything says otherwise. And if you think you can fight your way out of it with me, think again because I've had plenty of sessions with Logan on that too." Peter replied crossing his arms.

Laura continued to growl lightly at his proclamation. She wanted to show him a thing or two, she wanted to show him that she was the Wolverine that her father was and to shut him up once and for all to earn some respect. But the logical part of her brain registered what he had said. For him, it was something that she hadn't expected, something serious. Sheathing her claws, she turned to face him.

' _He must have something then after all.'_ She thought.

"Alright Peter, we'll do it your way. But God you're insufferable sometimes." Laura sighed walking back to him.

"I get that a lot but for now let's try and do things my way for the time being. It'll be good to team up with you again." Peter smiled offering his hand out. Laura snorted but smiled at the compliment.

"Thought you'd want to avoid me considering the last few times. Didn't think you'd look forward to working together again." Laura smirked at him.

"I win people over, whether they admit it or not. Do you have a place to stay?" he asked her. Laura shook her head in response.

"Well then, good thing I have a spare room and secure income. Oh, and access to Web Ware tech that can calculate possibilities of people working for certain people on record. That and monitor crimes taking place but that's a whole other deal I have to work out." Peter blabbered.

"Man, you're such a dork and you talk so much." Laura groaned.

"You'll get used to it. Is that all you brought with you was your 'Wolverette' uniform?" Peter asked her. Laura held her claws to him again.

"Okay, I'll stop calling you that for tonight. But seriously, is that all you have?" he asked her. Laura nodded in response putting them back.

"I was going to head back outside the city. I'm solo on this mission." Laura explained.

"Alright then, you may not like it but I have spare pairs of t-shirts and shorts you can sleep in. We can grab you some clothing tomorrow for however long you need to stay here." Peter offered. Laura raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"How long do you think I'd be staying with you? I'm not moving in with you." Laura reminded him.

"I've got disposable income and can return the clothes or burn them, whichever you'd prefer. This may take a while if the Facility is as secretive as Weapon X. Just trust me on this." Peter said. Laura eyed him wearily, feeling tired from being up for seventy-two straight hours trying to track down these people.

' _A warm bed and fresh clothes would be nice, as well as shower to wash the stink away and give him a better smelling guest. Whoa, push those thoughts away Laura.'_ Laura shook her head. Peter could tell she was tired but waited for her accept his hand that was still held out. Laura looked down and grasped it tightly as an agreement and a sign of trust.

"Hold on tight alright? It's only a ten-minute trip but it'll be fun." Peter smiled putting his mask back on and grasping her waist firmly. Laura wrapped her arms around his neck for support as Peter shot a web line out into the night, both beginning the trip to his apartment to the middle of Manhattan.

 _ **Three weeks later….**_

Laura groaned as she awoke from her slumber or what little there of it there was. Opening her eyes, she quickly remembered that she wasn't outside somewhere or in her familiar apartment that Logan had left her but in Peter Parker's top floor apartment just a few blocks away from Central Park. She also remembered that she was sleeping in a pair of his shorts and t-shirt which was just a little too big for her. She looked over to the chair where she thought her Wolverine attire would be right where she left it.

' _What the hell? I could've sworn I left it there.'_ Laura thought lifting herself up from the bed and slowly walked to the door and let herself out. Just down the hallway, she could see a bright lit screen flickering with Peter sitting in front of it with a holographic keyboard in front of him, intently studying something on it from his couch. Laura stood still for a moment as she studied him from afar. Something about Peter had been different from the last time they had met. Of course, she had gotten older and understood certain things about people and for her, this Spider-Man seemed more reserved, as though when it was just him and someone else he'd let his guard down or weren't in battle he could be more of himself.

When they had arrived at his apartment weeks prior, he offered her his clothes to sleep in, a warm bed, a shower, even offered to cook something for her before she ever gave him any info or went to sleep. For the following three weeks, Peter and herself had begun to systematically look for any leads to the names that could be found but so far, nothing had come of it. Laura had begun to become frustrated with her search but Peter had kept her spirits up, stubborn as she was.

Peter had gone out on patrol for the night while he basically instructed Laura to get some rest as she had been pushing herself to the limit. He must have returned recently, he hadn't even bothered to take off his suit, only his mask without checking if he had any injuries. It was as though he was putting her needs above his own for the last few weeks, like he was trying to prove to her that he cared about her. Was this the Spider-Man that Logan had told her about? The selfless one that everyone seemed to understand except her? Those thoughts were more prevalent to her before she had fallen asleep the past few nights and it seemed had disturbed her sleep as well since most of it seemed to be about him. More so about how young he was.

She knew who Peter Parker the genius was but, only from a distance. Even though he clearly was older than she was, he still had a youthful face though hidden behind it seemed to be heavy burdens that weighed on him. She didn't want to think about it but, if he trusted her with his identity then she could try to understand him better.

' _How long has he been up? Smells like he hasn't slept in two or three days, that suit has a specific scent to it so…he hasn't even eaten or had a drink from the looks of it. Is he really that determined to help me?'_ Laura thought as she slowly walked over to his spot and took a seat at the end of the couch.

"Hey, you should be getting your sleep." Peter quipped feeling the wait of the couch at the end dip slightly but didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"I wouldn't call it sleep, just mainly tossed and turned so I couldn't really get any." Laura yawned quietly, hiding her thoughts from him.

"Well you should try. Whether you believe it or not I can actually read people pretty well." Peter told her looking at the screen as it cross referenced details from the info the Laura had given him before she had gone to bed.

"What are you doing there? Looks impressive." Laura complimented his equipment.

"When I moved here, I made sure that one of the three bedrooms was converted into a special room for all my Spider-Man Tech and such. Being smart has its advantages but this allows me to take my program where I need and I can do my investigative work on the go, kind of like Iron Man does. Since we haven't had any luck on street level tactics, I decided to try this out. Probably should have done that from the get go." Peter pointed to his Web Ware wrist band sitting on the table while keeping his eyes on the screen. Laura's curiosity peaked when he said that, wondering the same thing herself. She chose to bring it back up in a minute.

"Have you found anything yet?" she asked him while leaning forward. Peter shook his head in response.

"Not yet but it's getting there. The database is using calculations and algorithms for anyone listed under government intelligence that's been employed for the last thirty years in the New York or New York City area. Then it's cross referencing those employees with any unknown criteria that looks suspicious of classified reports or some type of genetic experimentation." Peter explained while rubbing his chin.

"I'm surprised that it sounds so easy." Laura replied, slightly bored at his explanation.

"It's not, there's a lot of cross referencing and I'm maybe fifteen percent there." Peter retorted.

"Fifteen percent?! I thought you were getting there you said!" she shouted back.

"I am, but thousands of people and cross referencing those names takes time to get exact matches. You only gave me a few names to go from and I had to expand the search range from there to find all the people involved in this in N.Y. I'm a genius but my brain and computer tech only have so much power to them. I'm surprised it's working this well. Let's be glad in the modern age you can't hide everything about yourself." Peter sighed.

"Yet your identity remains mostly secret." She replied.

"I go to great lengths to keep it secret there Wolverette." Peter quipped. Laura's eye twitched slightly.

"I told you not to call me that. That name sounds terrible to begin with, coming from you though is just disgusting." She growled.

"Sorry, can't help myself sometimes." Peter apologized then started mumbling to himself. Laura could make out the name of 'Daredevil' from his voice.

"So you have the Devil of Hell's Kitchen on the brain?" she asked him. Peter turned to face her quickly.

"Forgot you had that hearing of yours for a moment. Yeah, I'm thinking we go and talk to him tomorrow in the day time, see if he knows anything about these names. He's good at that stuff." Peter looked back at the screen in vein.

"Why didn't we talk to him to begin with if he's so good?" Laura asked him.

"Can't have you be friendly with all my allies, they'll like you more than me. Plus, he's been out of country and only just got back." Peter explained.

Laura smirked as an idea popped in her head. She knew she was good looking so this was a punishment in her mind for someone like him considering that remark. Not that he was bad looking himself of course.

"Is that why you haven't taken your eyes off the screen to barely acknowledge my existence next to you?" Laura questioned crossing her legs.

Peter shook himself from the screen, blinking multiple times before he turned his head to face her. Apparently, he had been staring at the screen for those hours since he had returned. Though to be fair, he also wasn't upset that he had been torn away to the view he had before him. Long legs, light skinned strong thighs, semi-messy black hair, midriff, piercing green eyes...

' _Enough Parker, she's ten years younger than you or somewhere around there. No way she's interested in you nor should you consider it.'_ Peter mentally shook himself away from the thoughts.

"Like something you see there, Parker?" Laura asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, I get like this when I'm determined to get figure something like this out." Peter smiled turning back to the screen and ignoring her question, taking a note that she had gotten way better at social interaction.

"Did you take my uniform while you were at it?" Laura asked him still smirking.

"I did, figure you needed it washed. Trust me, it won't shrink or anything like that, especially considering all the times I've had to wash my own uniform." Peter assured her.

"You mean red and blue spandex." Laura snorted at him.

"Don't you start that, I get enough from the others." Peter replied while swiping the screen over to another piece of info. Laura didn't take notice of any of the info on the screen, she figured that was Peter's department and he'd shared anything with her soon enough. She had been learning to use more patience in recent years though her practice of that the last few days had been limited obviously.

"Sorry, red and blue 'uniform' for the Human Spider." Laura quipped back.

"Is this for the Wolverette jokes?" Peter turned back with a glare. Laura just smirked again.

"Alright, no more Wolverette cracks." Peter sighed turning back to the screen and leaning back. Laura took the sight of the bags underneath his eyes and the five o'clock shadow around his face.

"You should sleep too." Laura suggested. Peter simply shook his head.

"Can't, need to figure this out before that or at least get as much done as I can." Peter retorted. Laura sighed quietly and leaned forward grasping his face gently. Peter was caught by surprise by the motion as he looked back into her emerald eyes.

"I can see by the look on your face that you don't sleep much either. What has it been? A day? Two days?" Laura said pulling herself back slightly. Peter, still out of it, took a few moments to respond.

"I haven't slept well in years, it's not something that comes easy until I'm too exhausted to stand." Peter remarked turning back to the screen but was stopped by Laura's palm again. She shook her head in disapproval.

"If you have this kind of technology, you can set that thing to automatic to find the people I'm looking for. I know you're a big science nerd so you probably have that program or whatever in it right?" she questioned him. Peter simply nodded.

"Then why stay up to look for something that may take days at the expense of your own health? You could have used this from the get go. You don't have accelerated healing like I do so why?" Laura asked him further. Peter didn't answer her and remained silent, seemingly unable to admit a truth to her.

"You've gotten a hundred times better at being able read people Laura. You'll be able outwit me at this rate." Peter chuckled.

"I can read people when it's this obvious Peter." Laura said to him pulling back while ignoring his remark, grabbing the wrist band and handing it to him. "Put it on auto search or whatever and talk to me. I want to know why, it's more than about the city isn't it?" Laura said to him, concern just ever present in her voice. Peter sighed in defeat and took the Web Ware and set it to automatic scanning before shutting the screen off and setting it on the table. He leaned back against the couch and found that exhaustion finally had taken hold of him.

' _Why the hell is this even a thing? I'm just trying to work. No, no Parker, just talk, you promised yourself you would if someone asked.'_ Peter smacked himself.

"You're really starting to become like Logan now. And for the record, I didn't use it because it isn't a hundred percent full proof." Peter smiled with closed eyes. Laura looked at him with a confused expression.

"There's more to it than that isn't there?" Laura asked him. Peter chuckled again.

"Logan was really good at reading people too, could smell it too. I'm guessing you can too?" Peter asked her slowly opening his eyes to face her. Laura nodded in response. Peter sighed again and leaned forward.

"Well, I want you to trust me and, not telling people anything hasn't worked for me in the past before so that's kind of something I'm trying to change, though not to everyone." Peter began.

"Why are you trying to change that? What happened?" Laura asked him, leaning forward as well. Peter ignored his shirt sliding down her shoulder to expose the bare skin of it and focused.

"What hasn't happened in my life honestly? I'm sure you know of some of my tragedies, the people I've lost by my own hand, the guilt that drives who Spider-Man is. I lost my first real love by my own hand because someone wanted to personally attack me. I lost my uncle who tried to teach me about having great power means having great responsibility and I got him killed for it, my own selfish desires got him killed." Peter leaned forward towards the table in front of him rubbing his eyes. Laura could only watch as he began to pour his soul out to her, feeling sadness take hold of her heart.

"Every day, those two serve as a reminder of who am I along with all the villains that have died because of me. The people I've pushed away from my life because of who I am, cost me a freaking marriage to another love of my life in the process. The ones that I've lied to so that I could protect them, end up leaving me because I wasn't honest with them. The guilt I have of all that, I try to fill with doing what my Uncle Ben would want me to do. Believe me, I'm sure it's nothing compared to what hell you had to go through but…it's my own version of hell and it weighs on me. These hands, they have the power to take life if they want to, but, Uncle Ben wouldn't ever want that for me." Peter said staring at his hands.

' _How is he able to hide all these emotions with that upbeat, annoying wit that he loves to throw around like no one's business?'_ Laura felt her heart fall heavy with guilt for assuming who he was. She had always thought he was just another annoying version of Deadpool but, he had real guilt, real pain.

"I've been cloned, led to believe that _I_ was the fake Peter Parker. That drove me to the brink of insanity. I've had my body taken from me just two years ago and watched as one my most hated villains did things I never did and ruin friendships that are only now beginning to heal while I could only watch. I took the company he built and took it to new levels and almost destroyed it before I finally said enough and gave it over to Harry. I've watched my friends fight each other in another civil war that took friends I knew from me. And through it all, I've been Spider-Man, the annoying goofball that seems to always have his spirits up. I'm not just Peter Parker, I'm Spider-Man. That's who I'll always be until my last breath, even if some people will only ever see me as a menace and nothing more. As long as they're safe, I'm fine with that." Peter ran one his hands through his messy brown hair and sighed quietly.

"And I wanted you to understand that I'm with you on this. That's also why I didn't use my Web Ware, because I feel like we needed to work together more to gain each other's trust." Peter explained.

Laura sat there in disbelief. This man in front of her had more burden than she could ever have thought possible. How long had it been since he had even let himself open like this to anyone else before her?

' _Certainly, his friends could understand him, right?'_ she thought.

"But it could have figured this out quicker?" She asked him. Peter shook his head.

"I don't know, it's not capable of certain things. And, I know for you that you want to stop these guys but, not everything is cut and dry. I'm sorry for not trying to use this sooner. I thought we'd be able to solve it ourselves." Peter sighed quietly. Laura should've been upset with him, but she wasn't. How could she when all he was doing was trying to help, like he had been for the past three weeks?

"Don't be sorry Peter, I had no idea that you bore all this guilt, all this burden. I never expected all that. You aren't a menace at all. You may be annoying but you're a hero." Laura said wiping her eyes.

"I haven't spoken to anyone like this in a long time. I've just held it in. Everyone thinks I have an unbreakable spirit, and usually they're right but…sometimes you need to vent and…well a lot of my friends would tell me to take a break or quit but, I can't. I can't do that to Uncle Ben or Gwen, I tried that once and it would sully their memories if I didn't do everything I could to protect the people I care about and this city." Peter lifted his head looking out the window to the dark New York skyline.

"Did you ever tell Logan or anyone else this?" Laura asked him quietly. Peter shook his head.

"Nope, only Daredevil and he understood but he's the only one that ever really could. Logan…" Peter trailed off with a laugh before continuing.

"Logan, went through worse than I did and would just tell me to man up, though, he did give advice when I needed it. The only reason I told you was because you asked and well, you seem more understanding than he was. Plus, I told myself after leaving my CEO gig that I would stop lying to people, keep my friends close that I know. In time, they'll learn if they want but only if I know I can trust them. Now is a good time to start." Peter smiled.

"You would trust me with something like that? I barely know you. So why me?" Laura asked him.

"Sorry if it was a sob story from someone like me but, I can tell you're someone that I can trust. Not many people earn that from me and, you understand having a troubled past." Peter spoke quietly.

"No, no Peter, it's…I understand where you're coming from. Our pasts may be different but, they share tragedy and regret. I've, I've done things that I'm not proud of, some against my will. The people I've killed, I hear them all the time in my head. The other things I had to do to survive, I don't know if I could ever repeat them to anyone else, probably never will. But I regret the people that I was forced to kill that were innocent, even though I don't know how many I have killed like that." Laura quietly said before unsheathing her claws and looking at them for what seemed to be an answer to a question she couldn't ask.

"I'm trying to atone for the sins of my past, to try and follow in Logan's footsteps and be a better person. But I'm still under their control on some level. They could easily force me to kill again and every day I worry I could attack someone I care about again, like I did to my mother. I could kill someone I care about like I did to her, to someone like you. Am I still a monster like people see me as?" Laura then looked down at her arms.

"I used to cut myself to keep the pain away but I promised myself I wouldn't do that. I know it seems very drastic but, if you knew my whole past then I'm sure you'd understand just like I can understand yours." Laura moved her hands slightly looking at the damnation extending from her hands. Peter felt a lump form in his throat trying hold back his own tears listening to her story.

' _Her own mother. Now I want to get these bastards myself.'_ Peter thought sorrowfully.

"Laura, stop." Peter gently took her hand causing her to snap out of her trance and look to him.

"These claws, they can be used for good. They're part of you, never curse their power. It's a burden but, it's a burden you can carry just like I do with my powers. You're not a monster Laura, you're a good person, someone that I know you can do great things. I promise you that I will help you fix this so that no one can control you again." Peter said to her, smiling gently. Laura looked at him with bright eyes.

"Do you really mean that? I don't understand why when I barely know you." Laura said quietly, reminding him again of that fact.

"Call it years of experience and instinct. I've been doing this since I was fifteen years old and I was an outcast then too." Peter assured grasping her shoulders gently and assuredly.

' _Fifteen? He's been carrying all these burdens since then? He…he's almost like me. I, my God.'_ Laura leaned forward.

' _Felt good to get that out there, we both should be good for a while now.'_ Peter happily thought before he was pulled into a pair of warm arms. Laura, _Laura_ of all people, was holding him close to her and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"It's been a longtime since either of us have held someone like this, hasn't it?" she asked him while rubbing his back gently. Peter was frozen until his brain finally told him to embrace her in return. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head onto her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, forgot what it felt like." He mumbled squeezing just firmly enough to let her know he was happy.

"You're one of the few people that never called me 'X-23' or a 'clone.' You've only called me 'Laura' or 'Logan's daughter' and, I've rarely ever had that happen to me. And now you're helping me with this. All because it's what your uncle and…Gwen right, would want?" Laura asked him. Peter nodded into her shoulder.

"Do you really care about them that much to help me?" she asked him, squeezing him tighter.

"I care about them greatly, just like I did with Logan. I saw him as a mentor, as a father figure that I didn't have. I cared about him and he cared about me, in our own weird ways. I didn't just help you because of my losses, I helped you because you're part of Logan. I don't want you to take that the wrong way either, because you're your own person Laura. I helped you because he would want me to and because I want to help you. I care about people, especially those close to me and know what it's like to have heartache like ours." Peter explained still holding her close but pulled her back to look at him. Laura closed her tear-filled eyes.

"You care about me like that? Even when I've misjudged you so badly?" Laura questioned him. Peter wiped her eyes dry.

"I go with my instincts and in matters like this, they're usually right. You do the same, right?" he asked her. Laura nodded in response.

"I can't explain it, we barely know each other yet somehow I feel connected over the past few weeks. You've carried burdens like that almost as long as I've been alive. You've carried all of that and yet you're younger than I imagined. I'm almost twenty years old and you've been carrying them for over a decade, half my life." she said gently.

"Almost fifteen years, I'm almost twenty-eight now." Peter laughed quietly. Laura was shocked at that revelation but hid it well.

"Fifteen years? Peter, I, I didn't think…" she stuttered out.

"I told you most people only see the outside surface of Spider-Man. Very few get to see this side of me." He admitted.

"I, I was wrong about you." she admitted in shame. Peter grasped her expose shoulder gently.

"It's alright, a lot of people are." Peter smiled. Laura leaned forward and embraced him again.

"I keep myself at bay because I don't trust people easily. That's why I was wrong about you. When people are this kind to me I get attached easily so I distance myself." she tried to explain.

"I don't think so. I think you just know when you've met someone that you know you have an indescribable bond. We aren't exactly normal people to begin with." Peter quipped, causing Laura to laugh quietly.

"Maybe all the things Logan and the others told me about you warmed me up to you quicker or I'm just crazy." Laura suggested.

"Now you know, and the more you know." he joked causing her laugh through some tears.

"I'm sorry Peter, for misjudging you like that." She apologized, holding him tightly still.

"It's okay." He comforted her.

"I can't believe you would help someone like me at the drop of a hat." She said closing her eyes.

"Call me a sucker for a beautiful woman like you." Peter countered back. Laura gasped quietly with her eyes widening. Slowly she pulled back and looked at him, causing Peter to look at her confused.

"Did, did I say something?" he asked her slightly afraid.

"You…you said I'm beautiful, do you really mean that?" Laura asked him. Peter looked at her hazel eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Of course, you're a beautiful young woman that I promise will make someone a happy person one day." Peter assured her. Laura felt her heart skip a beat as he said those words. She hadn't felt anything like that in all her life.

"No one that I've met in my life has called me that, not like you did. Sincere and genuine, full of truth." Laura quietly said. Peter wasn't sure what he could say to that, so he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"I think you're beautiful Laura, everything about you." He truthfully admitted. If Laura wasn't feeling flustered and shocked, she was now. She didn't know what to do and just looked at him calmly.

"What was it you said Peter? Go with your instincts?" she asked him, her lips smiling with tears forming. The last three weeks it seemed had led up to this moment, the slow acceptance of who he was, the fact he had willing to help her no matter his own personal health, accepting who she was. She knew this feeling but it was greater than she had ever felt before.

"Umm, of course. It suits you." Peter nervously answered, unsure of what she meant. Laura didn't say anything, instead she slowly stood from the couch before standing in front of him.

"Laura?" Peter asked looking up at her. Laura continued to remain silent before easing down onto his lap, pressing herself against his taller form while grasping wrapping her arms around his neck and lower back.

' _Oh shit, don't tell me she's doing what I she's doing.'_ Peter began to panic. Usually he welcomed this, but…the age difference, and her being her just threw him off completely.

"Laura, listen, I know we've shared a moment but…" Peter tried his best to fight off his own urges.

"But what, Peter? Isn't this what you wanted, someone to share your pain with?" she asked him still smiling.

"Yes but, but I don't want you to do anything rash. I know you've grown immensely but…" Peter tried to reason.

"But what? I'm too young? You're too old? I don't see anything but an eight-year gap. To me, I think we're both safe. I've thought about you for the past few nights. Maybe spending this time with you has opened my eyes, slowly." Laura leaned forward pressing her forehead against his.

Peter couldn't lie to her, he had been thinking the same things for the last few weeks about her himself. But he had kept himself at distance because of the situation. Despite the slow start, they had begun in the past few weeks to understand how each other acted and even she was accepting, seemingly, of his quirks. There was more to her than simply being Logan's clone…daughter. But he still held himself back, for her sake more than his.

"Laura, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Peter reasoned with her. He wanted to act on his own instincts but he'd also been down this road before and was afraid of the consequences.

"I can smell your fear Peter. I can hear your heart rate, your breath. You're afraid of where this might lead and you're afraid of pushing someone else away, aren't you?" Laura asked him. Peter simply gulped, unable to respond.

' _Shit, what is she now? Emma Frost?!'_ Peter felt himself sweating.

"I wouldn't leave you, I promise you that. I know I've had my own relationship troubles but for the first time, I've found someone genuine. I wouldn't leave you, because I know how you feel about yourself. You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself. I can protect you and you can protect me, but most of all, we understand each other. I can feel it in my heart." Laura gently removed her hand from his neck and palmed his right cheek. Peter still felt himself unable to answer, staring into her now hazel tinted eyes.

"Peter, say something. Please." Laura pleaded with him. It took everything Peter had to say even a syllable.

"If…if you go down this road with me, you have to accept me for who I am. You must accept that I'm Spider-Man, that I always will be. Just like I must accept that you're Wolverine, that we both have responsibilities that may call us away from each other. That once we're done with them, we come back to each other." Peter stuttered out.

Laura didn't say anything back, making him panic.

"I can't go through another failed relationship Laura, not again. I've had too many of those." Peter told her with more strength. Laura again didn't say anything. Peter now expected any second that he would be turned into sliced arachnid considering her eerie silence. A smile soon adorned her face and she leaned closer.

"Then those relationships all had one flaw, none them except for Gwen understood what they had in front of them. I have Peter Parker, I have Spider-Man, one in the same, one with the trials and tribulations that can match my own. One that I can understand and you can understand." Laura whispered and leaned in just above his lips.

"Laura, if you're going to do it, then…do it." Peter whispered back. Laura just smirked.

"I'll take that as a pre-declaration of 'I love you,' Parker." Laura smirked before placing her lips over his and closing her eyes. Peter followed suit and wrapped one arm around her waist and one to tightly cup her backside.

' _Screw it, I haven't felt like this in a long time. Worry about consequences later….'_ Peter's thoughts became less coherent as he focused on the woman currently lip locking him and trying to force her tongue into his mouth.

The pair reacted naturally with each, pushing and pulling each other in an embrace that neither wanted to separate from anytime soon. Laura pushed herself against him, making him and herself groan in pleasure while feeling the temperature seem to rise in the room. Soon, she became more aggressive, grasping his face tightly, pushing herself harder against his solid form. Peter, realizing where this was leading, took all his will power to pull themselves apart from each other's lip lock, though he gladly left her straddling his lap.

"Why'd you stop? I thought you and I were doing nicely there." Laura panted and voiced her displeasure.

"Because I needed to, before we did anything else. Believe me, that took every ounce of willpower I had to stop and…" Peter panted out. Laura shook her head and grasped his face again.

"Stop being afraid of it Peter, I told you, I'm not leaving you. If you believe I'm anything like Logan then you know _that_ is something I can promise you. I don't care if this is sudden, I'm thinking clearly, I know what this means and believe me, I'm stubborn as hell when I want to do something." Laura assured him with her sweetest smile. Peter considered her gaze deeply, looking for assurance. Damn it all if he didn't find it just the way her eyes told him she was telling the truth.

' _Screw it again. She'll kill me otherwise.'_ Peter surrendered or reasoned himself to desire and faith again. He wasn't sure.

"Where do you want to take this then?" Peter asked her, subtly smirking while gripping her just a bit tighter. Laura gave him the same look before pulling back slightly and threw her or rather his shirt across the room, giving Peter a very nice view in front of him.

"Well, wasn't expecting that." Peter forced out, feeling himself stir up a little more. Laura leaned forward against him.

"I never sleep with much on. Bedroom, now." She whispered in his ear. Peter didn't need any other encouragement there, he simply picked Laura up. Still in his lap, Laura wrapped her legs around him and proceeded to lip lock with him as they made their way to his bedroom.

 _ **The following morning…**_

Sunlight shined through the skylight on the ceiling and fell onto the closed eyes of Laura. Cursing the intrusion from her peaceful slumber, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the blurry lines while grasping her firm pillow. The memory of last night rushed back to her and she quickly came to her senses. Her firm pillow was Peter's chest which slowly rose and fall with each breath and her face tinted red at last night's activities but she still smiled pulling herself closer to him.

Laura looked up to see Peter's peaceful expression as he slept, one that she had rarely seen from anyone. The man was hyper, upbeat, full of stamina, _a lot_ of stamina and it was hidden underneath his mask so no one could see.

' _I wonder how many people have actually seen him like this? He's completely at peace. I wonder how often he gets moments like this.'_ She thought tracing patterns along his chest. Laura leaned over and kissed his neck gently, stirring Peter awake.

"Mmm, someone there? If there is, don't wake me. I'm enjoying this dream." Peter smiled keeping his eyes closed. Laura pulled back and stared him down.

"What are you dreaming about?" she asked him, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"That I had a great, completely spontaneous night of love making with a beautiful woman and that she's still here next to me." Peter muttered.

"I don't think you're dreaming then." Laura whispered to him. Peter opened his eyes and turned his head to see Laura looking back up at him.

"Morning." Was all he replied, kissing her chastely. Laura smiled, pulling herself up so that she was eye level with him.

"Morning to you." She answered back, still smiling. Both remained silent for a few minutes, just gazing at each other.

"So, last night, not sure what to make of it." Peter spoke first.

"I don't think you to think too much about it. We both know what it was, and I'd like to keep it going." Laura admitted.

"Last night wasn't enough?" Peter asked her. Laura playfully smacked his shoulder.

"You know what I mean. We both bore our souls to each other, I don't think there's any turning back from that. Right?" she asked him, tracing his cheek with her index finger.

"Right. The question I have for you is why me?" he asked her quietly.

"Why wouldn't I? Any woman would be lucky to have you. Like I told you, all of them except for Gwen didn't accept you for who you were. I do, I know what can happen, I accept that." Laura assured him, a gentle smile showing her affection.

"It was just sudden, I didn't really think anything like this would happen this fast. I sure wasn't expecting you to accept me in that way like this." Peter stared at the ceiling.

"Do you regret it?" she asked him calmly. Peter shook his head.

"Of course not. I loved it, I haven't felt that way in a long time." Peter sighed before a sudden realization hit him.

"Crap, I didn't use protection last night." He said feeling his heart rate skyrocket. Laura took his hand gently.

"Don't worry, no chance of that right now. Healing factor has certain advantages if you want to use it." Laura assured him. Peter felt his heart rate steady out and turned to gaze at her, palming her cheek.

"You sure that you don't think we rushed things too fast? It was fast, you have to admit that." He added. Laura smirked at his response.

"Well, _you_ weren't fast that's for sure. But no, we could die at any time. Why wait to develop something when it's clear we're attracted to each other? I think we need each other. We have our pasts that only we understand, we've both been lonely, we've both suffered and misjudged, and we've both gone past the point of no return now haven't we?" Laura asked lifting the bed sheet, giving Peter another full view while reminding him of the previous night.

"When did you become this thoughtful? I don't remember you being like this." Peter grinned, focusing on her face and not any lower, yet.

"I've gotten older and learned more. Couldn't expect me to be a teenager forever." Laura smiled placing the sheet back down.

"You've got a few months left of being one." He quipped.

"Do you care? I don't, I've seen more than most. I'd say that makes me more of an adult than most." Laura leaned on her elbow.

"Only if you don't care that I'm only a few years away from being thirty." Peter retorted, smiling. Laura shook her head.

"Nope. I've had two relationships with men my age. Maybe an older man is what I need just like maybe a younger woman is what you need. To give perspective and all that crap." She suggested. Peter chuckled.

"I like that way of thinking." He spoke quietly, laying on his back relaxed. Laura moved over and partially laid her body on top of his.

"You don't question any of this now do you?" she asked him, leaning her head on his chest.

"No, I like it. I _love_ it." Peter wrapped his arm around her. Laura smiled.

"Good, let's keep it that way from here on out. No more stupid questions, no more doubts about it. I don't have any, you shouldn't either. It doesn't matter how we ended up like this, sometimes that's just how things work out. Who cares?" she spoke with heart.

"We don't need to worry about it. They don't like it, then they can leave us alone." Peter remarked ready to fall back asleep with Laura next to him. However, their peace was quickly ruined by Peter's phone ringing next to him on the nightstand.

"No silent mode?" Laura asked him slightly peeved at the noise.

"I told Matt, I mean Daredevil to call me at eleven today to set up our meeting when I got back last night. I didn't think it was that late." Peter admitted as he reached for smartphone.

"We had a late night so not surprising." Laura quipped with a smirk. Peter smirked as well but didn't answer her. Peter grabbed the phone and laid back on the bed and answered.

"Matt, how you doing?" Peter responded.

"Good Peter, just giving you that call you wanted. What time do you want to meet today?" Murdoch asked him.

"Let's meet at one…" Peter stopped and looked over to Laura who gave him a suspicious look.

"Let's meet at three at our usual stop. I have some business to attend to first." Peter answered with a distinct tone of subtly to his voice.

"Alright Peter. Not sure what you have to do but it's none of my business. See you then." Matt hung up. Peter set the phone down on the table and fell back onto the bed.

Laura looked at Peter confused slightly but he simply smirked back at her.

"There's no need to rush anything." Peter leaned over and captured her lips to his, pulling back and looking down at her.

"You are such an annoying genius. Well played there." Laura pushed him back down and laid herself on top of him.

"Are you going to complain about it?" He asked her.

"Hell no." she answered and leaned down to kiss him again.

 _ **At Matt Murdoch's diner of choice….**_

Peter understood why Matt always seemed to choose this diner to meet at when they weren't in superhero attire. Sitting down here always to give a sense of security and calm around everyone inside its walls. It was the perfect place if you wanted to have a quiet conversation with someone or just enjoy someone's company.

Peter had that next to him as Laura quietly ate her turkey sandwich. After they'd had their fun, Peter had made a trip to the local clothes store a few blocks from his apartment where he had very awkwardly shopped for Laura. She had been pleased with his selection of simple blue jeans, leather jacket and form fitting white t-shirt along with a few other pairs for her to wear in case.

He didn't need to converse with her, having her as company was a nice change for once instead of just sitting alone and waiting for Matt to arrive. Laura finished her sandwich with savage intentions, especially since she hadn't eaten for at least two days either and downed her orange juice in just a few gulps pushing the plate and glass away afterward. Peter looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"Filled up now?" he asked her.

"Not even close, haven't had a really good meal in days it seems." Laura answered back hitting her chest.

"Then order something else. Trust me on this, I have to eat a ton or I'll starve myself." Peter suggested. Laura shook her head in response and leaned forward.

"If I do that I won't be able to fit in these clothes you got me for very long." She remarked.

"I think you look really nice in them no matter what." Peter said.

"I know you liked me in the that underwear you bought me." Laura smirked.

"Hey, it was awkward enough to buy that stuff. I'd thought you'd want something comfortable. Don't forget the compression shorts I bought you." Peter stuttered out.

"Oh, I didn't and I know you bought those on purpose. Very sweet of you Peter, even before last night." Laura flashed her eyes at him sarcastically. Peter turned away embarrassed. Laura laughed turning her attention back to her empty plate and glass. Peter took notice of her gaze at it.

"Eat, you need to after the last few days. Just because it's been three weeks of work doesn't mean you can't rest." Peter pleaded. Laura shook her head.

"I want to talk to Daredevil first. He should've been here ten minutes ago." She spoke quietly. Peter shrugged his shoulders and decided not to fight her. She was stubborn as they came.

"Remember his condition. Can't exactly speed here without setting off suspicion." He replied. Laura snorted at his statement.

"I seriously doubt he's that bad." She scoffed. Peter looked outside the window and smirked recognizing a familiar face.

"Oh, I think he is." He retorted pointing towards the opening door, a man with dark tinted glasses and a cane slowly making his way towards them. Laura's jaw stiffed at the sight.

"That's, that's isn't him is? No way in hell." Laura whispered to him. Matt Murdoch came to a stop at their table and set his cane on the table.

"You realize what I call myself right? Hell is probably the last thing you should mention." Matt chuckled taking a seat across from the pair. Laura's eyes widen in shock while Peter leaned on his hand and laughed.

"You're serious." Laura stuttered out.

"Only as serious as a heart attack." Matt replied. Laura frowned slightly at how stupid she sounded right now, leaning back in her set.

"Matt Murdoch. But, I'm sure you guessed that. Peter, is this she reason why you sounded so…hesitant this morning?" Matt smirked at him.

"Not telling you a thing." Peter answered.

"Parker, you're such a terrible liar. What you do with your nights is your business." Matt said. Laura quietly growled at him for that one. Murdoch took notice of it.

"Matt, you may want to watch yourself. She's what you'd call, very aggressive." Peter warned him. Matt turned his head to 'face' Laura.

"I apologize, but I was not expecting an additional guest but since you seemed to know who _I_ am, I can assume that you got special gifts too. May I ask who you are miss?" Matt calmly inquired. Laura evened her breathing and eyed him down, only one word coming to mind.

"Wolverine." She answered. Matt's lips curved up.

"Logan's daughter then. Am I assuming you'd rather keep it that way, no formal names?" he asked her. Peter studied both closely.

' _Feels like a chess match between these two.'_ He thought taking a drink of water. Laura was silent for a few tense moments before she decided to let her guard down.

"Laura. Laura Kinney." She responded. Matt nodded in respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Laura." He smiled turning back to Peter.

"So, you two huh? Interesting pair. Not sure though is the time for stories about how, I'm gathering this is of a more serious nature." Matt said quietly.

"Nothing gets past your eyes Matt." Peter quipped. Murdoch just chuckled.

"Better than your senses." He countered. Laura watched the two banter back and forth, wondering just how far this could go. Peter though didn't feel like bantering and turned to Laura.

"Do want me to explain it fully or do you want to? It's your battle after all." Peter said. Matt's eyebrows raised up in surprise. Laura nodded to Peter and turned to face Matt.

"I'm looking for some people. These people, are pure scum. They torture kids, force mutations, cross-thread genetics and throw away the people they deem failures or hunt them down if they escape. There's a cell of them here in New York." Laura told him.

"Why come to me if you've got Peter's tech to help you?" Matt asked her.

"It can only do so much. When I checked the progress my computer had made, it was only a sixty percent completed. It could be finished by days' end but you know leads eventually dry up." Peter answered.

"Peter, you know nothing is truly a hundred percent and once it got to ninety, hell, probably only eighty, you'd two would gone after the names it gave you." Matt chuckled.

"Probably, but you know this city as well as I do. We're asking for any info you can give us from the names I gave you last night." Peter responded. Matt fell silent momentarily before answering.

"Two of them I have nothing on. But Andrew Holtz, I do know something about him." Matt offered. Laura visibly tensed up.

"Holtz acts as a bouncer on Saturday night for one of the local clubs. However, I've caught him at one point acting as a bodyguard in an underground fighting ring on multiple occasions. Some of these fights have included mutants. And I've heard him talk about bringing some of them from an undisclosed source where there's experimentation. It's not much coming from him but, there's a catch to it." Matt informed them, his breathing slow and deep. Peter and Laura waited anxiety.

"This underground fighting ring is a business of Wilson Fisk."

It was good that Laura placed her hands on her lap under the table as a quiet 'snkit' echoed to Peter and Matt's ears. Laura trembled with anger, ready to go find Fisk and take care of him personally. The only thing holding her back was Peter's hand grasping hers tightly. Laura didn't look at him but felt his reassurance calm her down. Slowly, she pulled her claws back into her hands.

"I understand that you're upset. I've tried to connect Fisk to this ring to help it stick so he can face charges but I've not been able to. I also can't take the fight to him because of my last injury that's required me to heal." Matt explained to them.

"Injury has never stopped you before." Peter remarked. Matt smiled sadly.

"It's a bruised spinal cord. I can walk but if I try anything then it could be worse." He explained.

"Did you tell anyone about it?" Peter asked him.

"It happened last night. I was planning to take on Fisk tonight. I was hoping you'd take my place on that." Matt admitted to him. Peter fell quiet and turned to Laura who faced him back.

"She's going with me if I do. Fisk has made this personal." Peter flat out ordered. Murdoch turned to face Laura.

"You don't plan on killing him if you go, do you?" he asked her. Laura closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes slowly again and looked at him.

"I'm not making any promises." Laura quietly answered him. Peter remained quiet.

' _I can't say anything here. She's pissed.'_ Peter thought.

"I can't condone you killing him, you know that right?" Matt asked her. Laura's fist trembled.

"Like you've never wanted to kill anyone that's hurt you or gone against your moral code." Laura gritted her teeth. Matt remained steady at her anger filled words.

"Every day Laura, every single day. Those types of things cloud your judgment, they make you someone different. But…it's not my choice." Matt responded.

"Then don't try to change my mind before I have it made up. I have him for that." Laura nodded over to Peter. Matt turned his head to face Peter.

"She's an interesting one Pete. A little for young for you though don't you think?" Matt asked him. Laura's eye twitched but Peter remained absent minded.

"Last I checked, age didn't stop you from something like that. She's twenty, she can make her own choices. I'm twenty-seven, it's not that big of a gap. I'm still wondering how you knew that about us though." Peter confidently said, easing Laura's mind and making her heart flutter.

"I wasn't judging, just interesting that you two would hook up. And really, you thought I wouldn't notice the way you two sit or the way you sounded this morning?" Matt smiled.

"I hate you sometimes." Peter frowned. Matt just chuckled

"Again, I'm not looking for details. I'm sure there will be plenty asking that question later." Matt replied. Peter and Laura turned and looked at each other before turning back to Matt with stoic expressions.

"Now then, Peter, can I trust you or Miles to watch my side of town for me while I recover?" Matt asked him.

"Of course, we kind of owe you, don't we? Oh wait, Miles has been doing that for weeks." Peter chuckled. Murdoch smiled in response.

"You do and he's done a fine job. Now then, we've been talking all this time and no one's come over to offer me anything." Matt remarked.

"I'm hungry too." Laura added hearing her stomach growl.

Peter just shook his head amused.

' _The people I know.'_ He laughed, feeling hungry himself.

 _ **Night time over New York…..**_

Once lunch had been eaten between the three, Matthew gave his well wishes and departed to work on the cases planted on his desk. Peter and Laura didn't feel like walking around the city and decided that it was best to go ahead and prepare for the night's events. Returning to his apartment, Laura had grabbed her Wolverine attire out of the drier and put it on to make sure that Peter hadn't shrunk it, despite his assurances he hadn't. Relieved, it fit perfectly to her body. However, she was more curious to Peter's choice of attire as he walked out of his tech room wearing a black suit with a white spider logo.

"No red and blue tonight?" she asked walking up to him.

"This is a suit I save for rare occasions where I'm genuinely pissed off." Peter answered frankly. Laura's eyebrow raised up.

"Because it's personal for me?" she asked. Peter nodded.

"They made you kill your mother. I don't sit well with that." Peter replied holding his mask in his hands. Laura felt her eyes water at his declaration but blinked them away. She smiled and palmed his face gently.

"That makes me feel better, that you understand my pain." Laura rubbed her thumbs slowly. Peter closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Are you going to kill him?" Peter asked her. Laura didn't stop moving her thumbs, she had already decided on that before they ever arrived at the diner.

"I'm going to put the fear of God in their hearts. I may stab a feel or remove a few body parts, but they'll live. I want them to know what it's like to live in fear, to know that if they ever try again that I'll come after them. I also have SHEILD's number ready so they'll be taken care no matter what." Laura answered him. Peter opened his eyes and looked at her, unsure of how to answer that.

"That uniform suits you." Peter smiled grasping her shoulders gently.

"Are you staying because you can't stop looking at how it's flush against me?" she smiled playfully.

"In this case, no. I already knew that. It suits you because you've taken your father's mantle and made it your own." Peter admitted. Laura's smiled grew, she didn't need to say anything else nor did he. She understood him perfectly.

"Thank you." She leaned forward and embraced him tightly. Peter returned her embrace, pulling her close to him. Laura pulled back to look up at him.

"Is this our 'I love you' moment?" she asked him. Peter felt his heart stop momentarily.

' _How do I answer that? That usually comes after a few weeks, sometimes a few months.'_ Peter thought. He looked down at her.

"It can be if you want it to." Peter whispered. Laura stared directly into his eyes.

"Do _you_ want it to be? I'm direct, I don't know much about love but I know how I feel. I don't know understand everything but, I think you can't explain it, it just happens. I've found a deep connection with you in the last few weeks Peter, I'm not afraid. Please, don't make me say it again. It feels right. Does it feel right to you?" she asked him.

Peter's voice had left him. The struggles of his past relationships, how they had been built on supposed trust but he had been the main cause of all their failures. This was different, there were no major secrets between them. Peter had dived down this far after spending a few weeks with her, why not go further?

"Yes, it does." He said, looking directly into her hazel orbs. Laura smiled, joy filling her senses. Without any more delay, she pulled his face down to meet her and mashed her lips to his then slowly pulled away.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back.

Laura leaned and embraced him again, circling her arms around his torso while Peter wrapped his around hers, placing his hand gently on the back of her head.

' _Don't let this be a cruel joke God. I can't handle that.'_ Peter thought stroking the back of her head. Laura pulled away and stared up at him.

"You ready?" she asked confidently.

"When am I never ready? I'm Spider-Man." Peter smirked back. Laura smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Bub, you couldn't even commit to me until I forced you." Laura smirked. Peter felt his spine shiver uncomfortably.

"I'll end this right now if you ever say 'bub' again." Peter glared. Laura just laughed loudly.

"Sorry, too good of a chance to pass it up." She apologized. Peter's glare turned to a faint smile and quiet laughter.

"I'll get you back for that." Peter assured her. Laura smirked again.

"No, you won't. I'll make up for it later." Laura promised before pulling her mask on, becoming The Wolverine. "Now hero, time to make some noise."

Peter nodded and pulled on his mask. Both walked over to the open balcony, Peter shot a web line out into the skyline. Laura secured herself against him and both soon swung out into the open night.

Wilson Fisk was enjoying a quiet night in his penthouse suite, sitting in a lavish chair in his usual white suit with cane ensemble. In his open hand was an expensive glass of elegant brandy that he had been nursing along while watching various screens that showed his businesses across Manhattan from all angles, some with stock info, others with economic numbers for the day. Fisk took a sip of brandy from his glass when a voice called him from behind.

"Hope you didn't spend too much on that brandy, looks like something J. Jonah Jameson would drink in his hey after printing a paper about how 'Spider-Man is a Menace' or something." Peter said, doing his best J.J. voice.

Fisk turned around and quickly found his glass webbed up and take from his hands, smashed against the tinted windows behind Spider-Man who was residing on the ceiling.

"What business do you have entering my home without my permission Wall-Crawler? In fact, what right mind do you have to think I'd let you leave here alive on my private property?" Fisk calmly questioned him, standing from his chair.

"First, I feel sorry for that chair having to carry that much weight. Second, when are you going to get rid of the white suit? And third, I'm not one you need to worry about here." Peter quipped.

"You'll regret showing your masked face here when my security guards arrive." Fisk made to push a button on top of his cane when he heard 'snkit' before a pair of adamantium claws were mere inches from his throat and another set poking in his back.

"You can go ahead and try to call your guards, but let's say they'll be sleeping for a few hours. Don't worry, they're still on the payroll. But you, I'd choose my next action carefully." Laura growled through her teeth.

"Well, if isn't the new Wolverine. I'm surprised to see you here with of all people, Spider-Man." Fisk calmly replied. Peter hopped off the ceiling and walked forward, keeping his distance from Fisk.

"What can I say Fisky? I'm a charmer with the ladies but, I don't think I can keep her from gutting you like a fish if you make her mad." Peter crossed his arms.

"And what business do have with her?" Fisk's eyes turned back to Spider-Man.

"Call it a friendly gesture from your friendly neighborhood wall-crawler. Now then, time to get to the heart of the matter. We want all the info on someone that works in your organization, specifically your underground fighting ring." Peter demanded.

"I have no idea what you're…ah!" Fisk felt the skin on his back beginning to tear slightly.

"Do. Not. Lie. To me Fisk. TALK! We know that fighting ring brings in mutants from an unidentified facility that sounds very like the one that does experimentation on children. So, I won't ask again. TALK!" Laura brought her claws closer to his throat.

"Curse you, hitting a poor human's pin points immobilizing him." Fisk referencing the claws currently situated at his back. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Andrew Holtz. Where is he on nights like this?" Laura demanded.

"I knew that fool would come back to haunt me! Him and his damn contract with the Facility!" Fisk groaned out.

"Then why hire him in the first place?" Spider-Man asked.

"I needed him to organize my underground ring. I didn't know he'd be bringing in mutants but he makes profit for my organization." Fisk glared at Spider-Man.

"And you don't care who it hurts." Laura growled loudly.

"Hold on, I can tell you where he and his group of five work out of. It's all on a flash drive stored in my top desk draw there." Fisk motioned over to the desk behind Spider-Man. Peter turned around and walked over to the desk and quickly searched it, finding a lone one hundred gig flash drive.

"Got it." He muttered.

"Wait, let me take out the file on it." Fisk groaned out.

"Sorry buddy, can't do that. Ask superhero moral code. We'll gladly destroy it though when we're finished or I give it the authorities or Daredevil." Peter quipped storing it in his black Web Ware band.

"You'll rue this day, both of you." Fisk warned. Laura's grip on him tightened up.

"Talk Fisk! Location! NOW!" Laura bellowed.

"It's a warehouse just off Pier 22! It's the only one near that pier! He's there!" Fisk shouted feeling her claws pushed farther in.

"Good boy." Laura grinned menacingly.

"I'll get you both for this." Fisk strained out.

"No, _I get you_ if there's nothing on there that can help us or if you're lying to us. IF there isn't, I'll come back for you. IF you don't shut down that inhumane fighting ring, I will come back for you and rip your intenseness out and watch you slowly die. You may be strong, but you can't survive claws lie mine." Laura growled loudly.

"You think you can hurt me? You'll regret it if you do." Fisk warned again. Laura was done with this fool and slashed his hamstring with her foot. Fisk fell to the ground in agony as blood started to ooze around his wound, staining his suit. Laura walked in front of him and knelt.

"That's a warning Fisk. Shut down that fighting ring or I will come back." Laura warned then stood and walked away.

"Both of you will regret this." Fisk vowed.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that Kingpin. Here, go ahead and give paramedics a call. I'm sure they'll believe you when you tell them that a black suited Spider-Man and Lady Wolverine injured you." Peter quipped tossing Fisk's smartphone that was laying on the desk. Laura turned towards the window and sliced it open with her claws and Peter grabbing her as they swung out of the window. Fisk lay there in a small pool of blood and dialed 9-1-1.

"Freaks, all of them." Fisk groaned through the pain.

"So, what now?" Laura asked Peter as they stood on a rooftop a few blocks away from Kingpin's home. Peter was already in the process of taking the flash drive and having it scanned to his Web Ware.

"I'm setting my Web Ware to scan anything involving the three names you were given, cross reference with the Facility and hopefully see the remaining names. That and check out if the location he told us is legitimate." Peter explained while typing in a few commands into the interface. Laura shuffled her way next to him, trying to study his actions.

"Why don't we just go to the warehouse and take care of this bastard?" Laura crossed her arms.

"Patience you must have, hasty you should not be." Peter smiled entering the last of commands. Laura frowned distastefully.

"What, in the hell, was that?" Laura deadpanned. Peter looked at her in shock.

"You've never heard or seen those movies?" Peter asked her.

' _Surely she knows about 'Star Wars,' she has to.'_ Peter thought. Laura however, shook in head negatively.

"Alright, next time I talk to any of the X-Men, I'm reprimanding them for that. I'll show you what that was at the end of our first date." Peter assured, waiting for the Web Ware to calculate.

"Fine, not sure what's great about it but fine. But, I am not waiting for that computer to match things. We know where Holtz is at, we know he's involved and he's there." Laura grew impatient.

"Laura, if we don't do this right then it could go wrong." Peter reasoned.

"And what if we don't do anything? Peter, I trust you but you need to trust me here. If I could attack the Facility at the heart right now, I would but I don't have any info on where they're at. SHIELD for crying out loud can't because they're covert or SHIELD like to play games. We have info on this cell, right here, right now. If I can disrupt them or end them right here and now, then it's a small victory and brings me closer to getting the bitch that controls my life." Laura spoke clearly and tall, despite being at least half a foot shorter than Peter.

He couldn't counter that, she was determined and it was her battle first, he had just happened to be along for the ride and found himself wanting to help her. Then through something unexplainable thing, he found love in just a matter of a day.

' _I better count my blessing here, stop going against it and accept it.'_ Peter thought smiling.

"It's your call Laura, your mission, you lead the way and I'll follow." Peter continued smiling, grasping her should gently. Laura nodded and faintly smiled, pulling her mask back over her face.

"Then web up and let's get over there, now." Laura spoke calmly. Peter shot out another web line and offered his hand. Laura grasped it and let him pull her in but they remained stationary. Laura looked at Peter for an explanation.

"Remember Laura, we all have a choice. I can't decide for you how you want to take these people out, but, it's your choice." Peter spoke quietly.

"Peter…" she slowly replied.

"I trust you Laura. You're a good person." Peter smiled under his mask as they swung off to Pier 22. Laura stared at him, glad that he understood her. She was that she had his trust.

"Come on you idiots, don't mess up any of those crates or Fisk will have all our heads!" Andrew Holtz shouted at the five workers in the building who were moving crate after crate of contraband into one of the mover trucks headed out over the country.

"We're moving as quick as we can and keeping this stuff safe boss!" one of the workers shouted from a forklift.

"Well move faster, we got to get this stuff shipped out before the next fights take place. Believe me, you people are not the center of my universe." Holtz replied taking a drag of his cigarette.

"That's us feel _so_ much, whoa!" one of the men shouted as felt his legs being pulled from underneath him and something cover his mouth as he hung above a tall stack of crates. Holtz dropped his cigarette in shock.

"What the?" he whispered.

"Boss, is everything, ah!" another was tied up and hung up.

Another shouted in terror but was not visible while the remaining two shook in terror, confused as to what was happening. Both were quickly silenced as their legs were webbed and they were dragged to a dark corner of the warehouse. Holtz breath quickened as he looked around, his head on a swivel. He pulled out a pistol and chambered a round, the only sound echoing in the building against eerie silence.

"Andrew…Holtz." A dark voice called out behind him. Holtz whipped around and fired at the truck behind him until he only heard the trigger click.

"Wrong way."

Holtz turned around and felt the gun slice out of his hand while he had a pair of claws positioned against his neck. Behind those claws was a feral beast covered in yellow and dark blue, really to slice him down.

"X….X-23." Holtz stuttered out.

"So, you know who I am. Then you must know why I'm here." Wolverine growled quietly.

"I…I…" Holtz answered, paralyzed by fear.

"You're going to give me the names of the rest of your group, now." Wolverine instructed him. Holtz visibly gulped.

"Ramirez, Hunter, Jade, Meagan." Holtz whimpered out. Wolverine held her claws to his throat.

' _All the names check out. Jade and Hunter, you two just made the full list.'_ Wolverine thought darkly.

"Good boy." Laura thanked him before pulling her hands back and driving her claws into both of his knee caps. Holtz collapsed to the ground screaming in agony as Wolverine rose her right arm up and drove it down…into the ground next to his head. Holtz gasped in pain and terror at the claws mere inches from his face. Wolverine knelt over him next to his ear.

"Be thankful that's all you received, coward. Tie off those wounds if you want to live" Wolverine growled quietly sheathing her claws and dropped a few rags down next to him before she disappeared out into the night. Laura jumped onto the fire escape on the next building and climbed her way up to the rooftop to a waiting Spider-Man.

"I heard screaming." Peter quietly said with crossed arms.

"He'll be a cripple for the rest of his life, but alive." Laura explained pulling out a phone from small side compartment in her suit but put it away before dialing. Holtz wasn't going anywhere and he would suffer from total blood loss.

"Will he bleed out?" Peter asked her.

"He tied up his wounds, he'll live." Laura half spoke the truth of the situation. Peter could only trust her but, so far, he had been rewarded. In situations like this, there was always the long-winded explanations of what was happening. There were no supervillains for this one though. Just a group of people in one area that Laura wanted to end. This was going to be over quickly if everything went according to plan.

"Let's head to this warehouse and finish this." She added in grabbing onto Peter who instantly swung them out to the location.

Both crossed the city in a matter of minutes and landed on top of the warehouse that conveniently had a skylight for them to see into. Peter activated his special Spider-Lenses and turned them to thermal imaging. Looking through them and saw only four people below them with a bunch of computers and lab equipment.

"Four of them below us, no guards. I don't think they know were coming." Peter whispered. Laura stared down, squinting into focus.

"They do now." Laura unleashed her claws. Peter grasped her wrist before she made a move.

Laura whipped her head around, her expression telling him to let go, now. Peter held on for a few more moments before releasing his hand from her in defeat. It was her choice, not his. Laura turned back to the glass and muttered a statement that almost made Peter's blood turn cold.

"Get the webbing ready. You may need to close a few wounds." Laura instructed and drove her claws into the glass, shattering it and quickly jumped through. The sudden crash caught the attention of the occupants of the building and followed the lone figure as it landed in the center, the light illuminating the yellow and blue colors against dark flowing hair as it stood up, claws extended from its hands and feet. Silence enveloped the building as the four workers stood in fear. It was a few moments before one opened their mouth, the tension building up between everyone in the building.

"It's…it's X-23." A feminine voice whispered. Laura lifted her gaze slowly to face them. What she had heard the woman say was all the confirmation she needed that she was in the right place.

"Ramirez….Hunter….Jade….Meagan. First one to tell me where Kimura is, gets a guarantee that you'll only be knocked out and not cut up." Wolverine spoke softly, listening for any shifts in movement at the calling of their names. Each one remained silent and fearful. They'd known what they'd done for the Facility, but they hadn't done anything to her. But that didn't matter to her who was who but their reactions told her everything she needed to know. They were part of the Facility and she had only one goal, finish them off, one team at a time.

"We never touched you, it wasn't us. And we don't know where Kimura is! She's kept the location of the new base a complete secret outside of the inner circle!" One of the men spoke up. Wolverine counted two men and two women staring at her. One of them was mouthing 'be quiet' stupidly. The Wolverine though just frowned vengefully.

"Pity, if you knew then you wouldn't have felt pain. And does it really matter if you didn't directly torture me?" she asked innocently. The crew backed up fearfully. Wolverine turned to the lab equipment and back to them.

"Consider your contracts terminated." She whispered.

Wolverine roared and leapt forward to the woman straight ahead, slashing her leg and arm. Then she pivoted on her right heel and went after the man who drew his gun out and took aim. The bullets hit Laura but she ignored the pain and slashed his arm off in one go. Spider-Man leaped down and checked the woman's wounds, seeing only a small set of gashes that were flowing blood. Her tendons had been cut but she would live. Peter webbed up the wounds and turned to see Laura had done the damage to the man and the other woman in one swoop, the man missing his right arm and the woman missing her leg. The last person left drew their gun and fired but Laura ducked and jumped to attack, landing on top of him and shoved her claws into the man's shoulder before slicing his ankle clean off.

Peter was finishing up with webbing the injured party before making his way over to the last victim and webbed up his injuries too after pulling Laura off him. She was panting heavily, rage filled ones that she knew all too well. Peter walked over to her, ignoring the groans and cries of pain from the cell but with only a slight bit of pity. They would live with their consequences, but they would live. He placed his hand on Laura's shoulder who turned to face him.

"You did well. They'll live with their mistakes for working with people like this." Peter offered congratulations. Laura nodded.

"It took everything I had not to kill them, just as it did when I was attacking the people for hurting Gabby and the others." Laura said quietly. Peter tilted his head in confusion.

"Who's Gabby?" he asked. Laura shook her head.

"I'll tell you later, it might…complicate things between us. Right now, let's get out of here." Laura retorted jumping up the wall and climbing it to the rooftop. Peter webbed upwards to the skylight and met her up there who was making a call on what appeared to be a throwaway phone.

"Who you are calling?" Peter asked.

"SHIELD, they can grab these people and the other guy. They can shut it down for us too." Laura held her finger up, telling him to be silent. Peter listened in on the conversation intently.

"Maria? Yes…yes I know you don't want me calling this number all the time. I don't care what you think though, I've got one guy at Pier 22 in Manhattan in a warehouse loading illegal contraband. That's all? No, not even close. He's also helped run an underground fighting ring that has ties to the Facility and possibly Weapon X that have discarded mutants and is part of the Facility. Do me a favor and pick up the rest of his cell too. They're in a warehouse on East 31st and Park Avenue with a lot of equipment you can destroy or whatever. Yes, you can expect a call back soon. Who cares if Logan gave me the number, you gave it to him. Oh, _Wolverine?_ Who do think I am now? That's right, I am. Alright, just pick these bastards up and keep them from kicking the bucket, then throw them in the slammer." Laura hung up and sighed loudly.

"That woman." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Pretty much why I don't work with SHIELD. They love to be your father and mother and tell you "Son, you can't do that, you're not old enough or big enough yet. But we'd happy if you mowed the lawn." Peter quipped in an old man's voice. Laura giggled loudly at that remark, causing Peter to throw his arms in the air in celebration.

"FINALLY! I got a Wolverine to genuinely laugh at one of my jokes!" Peter yelled loudly. Laura's laughter died down and she smiled still.

"How do you do that after watching me basically slaughter a room full of people?" she asked turning to him.

"You didn't kill them and they were bastards for it. I've done my fair share of violent things to people that personally attacked me, but didn't kill them." Peter answered.

"But they are missing limbs." Laura reminded him.

"Consequences to actions." Peter simply answered.

"Right." Laura smiled putting the phone away in a small pouch.

"So, do we talk about who Gabby is or how it might complicate things between us?" Peter asked her. Laura walked over to him and embraced him tightly.

"Take us back to your place first. I need to get a shower and food first." Laura told him. Peter didn't argue with her. He had a feeling that they didn't want to be here when SHIELD arrived.

 _ **An hour later…**_

Peter was sat in the chair next to the sofa still wearing his black Spider-Suit minus the mask. He hadn't bothered to shower yet nor had Laura who had chosen to eat some left-over potatoes and chicken that people had left in the fridge, never thinking to take her uniform off other than her mask. He wondered if maybe she could get some sleep tonight, lord knows they both needed it. Peter enjoyed the noise though, it was better than quiet in his apartment.

Laura put her plate and glass in the kitchen sink and then turned around to stare at the man sitting down. She couldn't understand how he had been able to open all these emotions she had but they were only reserved for him. All the smiles, laughs, giggles, groans and moans, he had opened all the few emotions she didn't convey easily and made them easy for her to do to. No rage, no anger, no shame, pure joy was all she felt at this moment. She had learned not to kill, but he had made her understand fully why. Even if she was a feral beast at heart, Peter accepted her. She loved him. He loved her. Society expectations be damned, she accepted this. Laura smiled as she walked over and plopped herself onto his lap.

' _Things are really getting better in my life.'_ Peter thought happily wrapping his arms around Laura. She snuggled closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for everything Peter." She smiled looking at him.

"That's why I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." He smirked. Laura smacked his face gently before kissing him.

"Is this what they refer to as the 'Honeymoon Phase?' It feels like it." Laura replied, very curious to see if she was right.

"Well, we aren't married but I'm not complaining. I can only imagine once that phase is over what will happen." Peter mentally cringed.

"You're going to annoy me, I know that much." Laura answered for him.

"That fast? Come on, you can't at least say something mushy for me?" he asked back.

"Not my style…Peter Benjamin Parker." Laura smirked.

"Who told you my middle name?" Peter glared at her.

"Not telling you. But if you piss me off you'll hear that." She guaranteed him.

"Great. Honeymoon Phase over." Peter shook his head, Laura though just laughed. Once her laughter died down, she grew quiet and squeezed him tighter.

"Gabby is my sister." She abruptly said. Peter quickly remembered what she had said earlier.

"A clone?" he asked her.

"Yes, but younger. She's my sister and…I need to take care of her." Laura briefly explained to him. Peter stroked her hair gently.

"Why didn't you mention her beforehand?" he asked her.

"I wasn't exactly planning on staying for an extended period. I've kept in touch with her though while you were out on patrol. I didn't want to put any additional stress on you though she can take care of herself like I can." She explained. Peter didn't need any further information on the matter.

"She can live here with us." He offered. Laura looked up at him, pulling away slightly.

"That easy? No questions?" She asked him. Peter nodded his head.

"She's your family, she's only got you." He said. Laura shook her head to his response and smiled.

"No, she has you too. What made you come around so quickly to do that?" she asked him.

"I've fallen in love with a woman because I went with my instincts and learned from past experiences. Doesn't hurt that it's a woman that knows your secret and understands who you are. Most woman don't accept that. So why not take a chance on this? Besides, I'm crazy, or so I'm told." Peter explained, kissing her forehead. Laura leaned in and closed her eyes.

"So, you don't care that I hurt people like that?" she asked him.

"I do and I don't. I can't control you, I can only tell you what I know." He answered.

"With great power comes great responsibility." She whispered.

"How'd you know that phrase?" he asked her.

"Logan told me." She answered. Peter just nodded quietly.

' _Thanks….bub.'_ Peter thought solemnly.

"And no, you're not crazy. Deadpool's crazy. You're just annoying." She mocked him.

"You chose me Laura Kinney." he reminded her. Laura opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" she sighed. Both remained silent again before Laura spoke up again.

"I can't promise that I can be the everyday woman for you Peter. I'm not sure I could ever do that." Laura said quietly. Peter turned to face her.

"I can't promise to be the everyday man. I don't think we fall into that category, you know that Laura." Peter smiled.

"That's true but, I can be quite….angry." Laura shied away.

"Just don't cut off anything of mine in an argument and I think we'll be okay." Peter joked.

"Don't start an argument and we won't have a problem." She countered. Peter frowned at her.

"Now you _know_ that's not happening. Can't have a relationship without some arguing." He quipped.

"God, you are _really_ annoying. Can't you let me have this?" she sighed, now annoyed with him.

"Nope, welcome to a relationship with Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man." Peter triumphantly proclaimed. Laura just palmed her head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself.

"I just told you." He chuckled.

"You're annoying." She looked up at him.

"And you're finding out what everyday life with me is like." He countered. Laura remained silent before she leaned up and kissed him passionately, pulling away only when she needed breath. Peter seemed to agree with that sentiment of needing to breathe.

"So, when do you want to get your sister?" Peter asked. Laura didn't answer him but instead slowly pulled the zipper on her uniform's back down, revealing her bare smooth skin on the back.

"In a few days. She's away in California being taken care of with some of the X-Men. She's enjoying it so…I want to enjoy this time with you." Laura leaned up and kiss him again.

"I need a shower." Laura pulled away and suggestively said to him. Peter took the hint and smiling the entire time picked her up from the seat.

"I guess that spare room his hers now?" he jokingly asked.

"What do you think?" she asked back wrapping her arms around his neck. Peter didn't answer but carried her into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 ** _EDIT: Working on Part Three, AKA Rogue_**

 ** _Alright then, that's all I got for this. Not sure what else I could've added to it for what it was. If there was a supervillain involved besides Fisk then I could've done something but this was a personal growth story and honestly, that's how some comics end up as and I tried to make it as one complete book instead of multiple chapters._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Decided to write this out as a possible story line for possible future chapters. I left it open with a possible story arc but…if I decide not to go anything further with, I'll probably delete this chapter. The first chapter was like one of those extra page features you see well, this one is like your standard comic. We'll see where it goes but of course, this probably will never happen in the comics and I may lose interest over time as my schedule is hectic and may just stick to one shots. I'd like to work on this and the others but, I need original stories for all of them because I don't want to run them together and sound similar. Made that mistake with all three but for one shot at it, I had to make it count instead of a multiple chapter story. If I had more time, I'd revise those to go longer but, right now I just can't. Hopefully though, you'll enjoy this and I'd like this to see this myself in the 616 if MJ is out of the picture for good. She will however always be Peter Parker's other half, no matter what. So anyway, long note over. Enjoy._**

* * *

"Damn it, I hate S.H.I.E.L.D. with a passion sometimes. Bastards really need to be put in check." Laura groaned planting her head on the kitchen table. Peter sat next to her drinking a cup of coffee, both in civilian clothes after finishing up breakfast.

"They treated my company as no better than Hydra or A.I.M., trust me when I say that I completely agree with you. But, you do have their phone number and you tend to call them whenever you take out some little cell of your wonderful caretakers." Peter reminded her. Laura looked up and glared at him, unsheathing one of her claws. Peter didn't even flinch, being in a relationship with her for the last six months had taken away that fear he once had.

"Why do you keep trying that, you haven't used it against me yet." Peter said to her setting down his cup and lowering her hand gently.

"Just because you aren't scared of it doesn't mean I can't slice something of yours off." She reminded him, sheathing the claw.

"Would you?" he asked her back. Laura looked at him momentarily before leaning in and kissing him.

"No, of course not." She answered pulling back and looked at her phone.

"And why would you want to? He's such a nice person." Gabby joyfully announced from the other room. Laura growled loudly.

"Shut up Gabby! Adults are talking!" she shouted out to the sound of giggles from her little sister. Laura turned back to Peter and looked him square in the eye.

"It's hard to maintain a relationship with you considering that those bastards know we're living together, working together…. _fucking_ together." Laura sighed quietly, aggravated.

"Yeah, I'm not happy about that either. Especially since you still get called to take care of matters overseas it seems now. We never agreed to work for them, remember?" Peter asked her.

"I know, but…damn it, Logan tried to warn me of this. Why can't they just leave us alone? They bring you in on the missions now, like you're any part of this. You have your own hero life." Laura looked at him with a sad gaze.

"I agreed to share your problems just like you did mine when you agree to share each other intimately. We'll figure a way to make sure that they don't keep putting this on us." Peter assured her, taking her hand in his. Laura looked down at their intertwined hands and then back up at him, staring into his eyes. She smiled and leaned in, kissing him again.

"Six months ago, I barely grasped the concept of love. I took a chance on you, not knowing what to expect. Now, I can barely keep myself away from you. I guess I didn't get all of Logan's traits after all…but…" Laura trailed off. Peter already knew what she was going to bring up.

"I know, your healing factor. We can't worry about that right now, let's give it a few years before we do." Peter told her.

"Peter…"

"Laura, don't. Right now, let's worry about getting S.H.E.I.L.D. of our backs so we can focus on our lives." Peter leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. Laura closed her eyes and smiled, grasping his cheek gently.

"You're a sap, you know that right?" she asked him.

"You bring it out." He answered back.

"So I guess 'adults talking' means getting mushy with each other. You know you have a room right?" Gabby said leaning against the wall with a smile. Laura shot her an death glare.

"Quiet and leave, or no desert tonight." Laura warned her, standing from her chair. Gabby's face draped in horror, quickly nodding and making her escape from the room. Laura turned back to Peter once her sister had vanished and sat down in her chair.

"I'm really glad that you have insulated walls to keep sounds from escaping otherwise, she would have _a lot_ more questions than just that. Though, I think she may already know. God, I hope she doesn't." Laura sighed. Peter smiled at her frustration.

"Probably means we'll have to have a talk with her soon, but maybe we talk to Fury or Maria first because you know, they owe me too for making me to be a terrorist." He said, rubbing her back gently while stroking her hair. Laura closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, feeling his soothing fingers work their magic.

"The fact they considered you a terrorist or rather your old company is quite stupid on their part. Good thing you had me to convince them to stop that crap." Laura giggled quietly. Peter continued to stroke her hair.

"And now I can convince them, hopefully, to leave you and I alone." He said, reaching for the phone and sliding it over to her.

"You want me to call them right now?" she asked him, grasping it in one of her hands. Peter shook his head and smiled.

"We just had breakfast, I'd say we save it for the afternoon. Wouldn't it be better if we spent the day at the park with Gabby? I think it'd be better than her going on some crime fighting crusade with us for once." Peter suggested to her. Laura set the phone down and smiled up at him.

"I think she'd like that. I would too. But you think we could get lunch afterward? Or maybe I give your web-shooters a spin?" she asked, looking up at him and almost speaking like she was an innocent child. Peter knew that routine and chuckled.

"Puppy dog look doesn't always work on me, babe. But all you had to do was ask." He smirked. Laura flipped him off and smirked back.

"It's more fun this way, less awkward for someone like me to open up, Pete." She answered back leaning forward in her seat.

"I can't give you my web-shooters, they're design only for me but, I could make you a pair for you and Gabby. I still have my connections with Harry and I'm always welcome to make whatever I want over at work. Though, I think it's a little unfair isn't it that you have adamantium claws, healing factor, super smell and hearing, then you want a pair of web-shooters. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to take my role the Amazing Spider-Man." Peter chuckled, still stroking her hair.

"Ha! Like _anyone_ wants that mantle. I'll stick to being Wolverine thank you." Laura laughed loudly. Peter loved her laughter, it seemed to really suit her when she wanted to.

"Keep it up, I'll call you Lady Wolverine or Wolverette again." He warned her. Laura's laughter died down quickly and she held herself from using her claws at him. Instead, she gave him a sadistic looking smile.

"Try it and you'll be put into an early retirement. Put don't worry, I'd take care of you and your one remaining leg." She said as sweetly as she could. Peter chuckled nervously at her expression. _That_ was the type of look that would scare him straight around her whenever she wanted.

"Yes ma'am, just don't, cut off anything else important or, well you may not enjoy my company as much." Laura eyeballed him suggestively but remember the present company in the other room.

"I intend to put that to good use tonight, so that part will remain with you." She assured him. Peter sighed sarcastically in relief.

"Well, that's good to know." He answered. Laura smacked his shoulder.

"Don't be a smartass." She scolded him, standing from her seat and pulling him up with her.

"Come on, let's go to the park. Gabby!" Laura called out. Gabby quickly appeared in the doorway, her head tilted to the side.

"Yes?" she asked. Peter and Laura smiled at her question.

"Grab your jacket, we're going to Central Park for a few hours and enjoy the cool weather while we can still enjoy it." Laura instructed her. Gabby hopped up and down joyfully, running to her bedroom to grab her jacket. While Gabby rummaged through her closet, Peter handed Laura a small wristband. She looked up at him, confusion crossing her eyes.

"Peter?" she asked.

"It's something like what I use with my Spider-Armor. It gives you the same type of suit I use only in your usual attire so no red and blue." Peter explained holding it out for her. Laura smiled, taking the wrist band in her hand, examining it.

"So instead of wearing my suit, this would just cover me like yours?" she asked him. Peter silently nodded.

"Is this some excuse just to get me out of my clothes quicker when we're done fighting villains or some other random mission?" Laura cocked her eye brow up and smirked at him. Peter felt a lump form in his throat and he chuckled nervously.

"I will plead the fifth on that one my dear." He answered quickly. Laura giggled quietly and deeply.

"Just admit it and maybe I'll make that wish true tonight." She promised. Peter looked down, thinking about his next words wisely.

"You have to admit that when you wear that outfit, you have a lot of curves working. Don't deny you don't look at me in my suit." Peter called her bluff. Laura didn't say anything as she palmed his cheek, rubbing it gently.

"Baby, I wouldn't exactly put words in one's mouth." She suggested. Peter smirked at her response.

He was right after all.

"Hey, are you two ready to go? I want to go out and have fun!" Gabby ran through the door, jumping up and down giddy as she could be.

Peter and Laura looked at her, their hearts feelings joy and warmth for her. Neither could remember ever being like that, especially considering their various experiences in life. Peter being the outcast and Laura never having a real childhood, they were happy to see that at least they were giving this young girl a chance at something they never really had. Peter walked over to her and knelt down to meet her at eye level.

"Only if you promise to enjoy yourself as much as possible, and no claws." Peter smiled ruffling her hair. Gabby giggled and smiled at the gesture while Laura stood and watched them from the table.

' _Logan, you were right about him.'_ Laura thought happily, walking over to them.

* * *

Peter and Laura were sitting on one of the park benches watching Gabby play with a few of the children who were tossing a baseball back and forth, enjoying the setting around them. Peter was sat back against the bench with his arm around Laura who was rested against his shoulder, holding his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand.

' _This must be what love really is._ ' She thought, a content smile adorning her lips.

"Peter?" she asked, keeping her eyes focused on Gabby. Peter grunted quietly in response.

"When we started this relationship, do you remember how we seemed to be going more by instinct than actual emotion?" Laura asked him.

"Yes I do, I also remember some….awkward….situations after a few weeks. Then again, I was never the best at keeping awkward moments at bay." Peter chuckled at the thought. Laura smirked, amused at some of the memories.

"That's because you can be an idiot but somehow that makes you such a nice person." She reminded him.

"Nice?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm still not fully there emotionally but, you have to admit I've gotten much better over the months. I think being with you has really helped me more than anything I could think off. Still, I sometimes wonder if I can ever really be able to live my life like I want to." Laura spoke with some guilt in her voice. Peter already knew what she was talking about.

"Are you still worried about that nightmare from the other night?" he asked her, leaning further into her. Laura leaned back into him, embracing his warmth.

"I almost sliced you with my claws Peter, I'd be more terrified if I was in your shoes. I don't want to hurt you because of my past." Laura looked up at him with apologetic eyes. Peter smiled warmly at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I have my own problems with my past too and you know I've woken up screaming in the middle of the night. Just remember I'm next to you, that you don't have to worry about those memories anymore." He assured her.

"I know that but…even though the Facility is done with, there are still those cells with members in them with the intent of doing who knows what with them. But, I guess I can only do what's in my control and help in whatever way I can. At least I've helped you in keeping the city safe. It's funny though, I questioned what it meant to be a hero." She retorted back.

"Care to explain what you thought being a hero means?" he asked her.

"I always thought it meant doing everything you could to help others, even killing. The amount of people I've hurt and sent to an early grave, I can remember a lot of them being evil. The innocent ones though, where I had no control, I still hear their screams and no matter what I do, I can't get rid of them. The only thing I can do is try to keep going and try to honor them by being the hero I couldn't be back then. But being with you has taught me about what it means to be a different kind of hero, one that spares their enemies. I had learned to do that but I still struggle with my primal instincts. You though, you spare your enemies, even when the personally hurt you. How do you do that without going over the edge?" she asked him, turning her head to face him.

"Like I told you, I want to honor my loved one's memories like they would want me to. And because I know that at any point if I really wanted to, I could kick every single one into hell. I hold back on everyone and they know it, even if they won't admit it. They can plan their revenge schemes all they want but I'll be there to stop them." Peter assured her and himself.

"Is that why you seemed so quiet when you and every other scientist or smart guy was trying to figure out what that virus was on Roosevelt Island? I swear I never heard you have this type of confidence when you were acting as 'Doctor Peter Parker' or am I wrong?" Laura smiled innocently at him. Peter placed a finger to her lips.

"Don't say things that you don't fully understand. Remember, that was _months_ ago and you didn't know who I was." Peter 'glared' at her. Laura just laughed.

"You also ran a corporate empire that S.H.I.E.L.D. considered a hostile threat." She reminded him.

"I never said I was the best at what I do, that's your line. And to be fair, they were stupid considering they let Norman Osborne become a new version of Doctor Doom and build a freaking Goblin Army, one that now I have to account for and locate. So when I see Fury, he'll be lucky I don't knock him out cold." He replied as he saw Gabby dive for a catch into the grass.

"You might get thrown in jail for life if you did that." She warned him. Peter smiled.

"Would you break me out if I did?" he asked her.

"You really need to ask that of me? Come on Peter, I would and so would Gabby along with about half the X-Men, Daredevil, Mockingbird, Silver Sable, Silk, stop me if I run on like you do." She answered him. Peter didn't respond, he just kept smiling.

The day had gone great for the pair and for him, he had become accustomed to taking the role of a guardian to Gabby with Laura. He wondered if this was what it was like to be a parent or a close as one as he could figure. It felt good though not to always worry about the person he was dating or her sister, but in the back of his mind he did worry. He knew what his life was like and even if they were superpowered heroes, death was always on his mind. Hell, Silver Sable was thought dead and yet she lived so maybe there was some hope at the end of it all. He wanted to live for the moments like this, someone that he could share with.

When he and Laura started this relationship, he wondered what it would mean for the both of them. One was no doubt older than the other but it seemed natural between them and they did get some looks. Laura was someone trying to atone for her past and trying to become a hero like her father. Logan was close friends with Peter in his life and she knew that despite his disapproval of this, he would give them his blessing for what they shared. She had begun to open her eyes more than she ever had before and she had begun to truly understand what life was about. Love, was a concept she couldn't grasp at one time. Now, at least with Peter, she couldn't live without it.

Laura thought how days like this were so nice, when there wasn't Quinjet landing in the middle of Central Park as her hearing picked up the unmistakable sound.

"Peter, I think we have a problem coming our way." Laura looked up at the sky. Peter followed her lead and looked up, seeing said jet slowly making its way to a clearing in the middle of the park. Peter and Laura stood up while the park goers came to a standstill and watched the jet make its landing, its cargo bay doors opening and revealing Nick Fury himself, Maria Hill standing next to him. Fury's arms were crossed with a glare to match his ticked of nerves.

"Parker, Kinney, get your asses in here now." Fury demanded, turning around and heading inside the Quinjet. Maria gave them a sympathetic glance and moved inside. Peter and Laura looked at each other and accepted the circumstances for now. But they weren't leaving Gabby behind.

"Gabby, you can play with your friends later, we need to go talk to the Amazing Eye-Patched Bandit." Peter called out, causing Laura to laugh.

"Ok! Bye everyone!" Gabby shouted out running over to them and quickly followed them into the Quinjet. The doors quickly closed behind them and the jet took off to the Helicarrier stationed a few miles off the coast of New York.

Meanwhile in New York City, Doc Ock was sitting in his chair, watching the events unfold as he had been for almost a year since being returned to the plains of the living, watching as Peter Parker ran the company he had built up into the ground. The hatred had been stewing inside him for months now but he was ready to begin stage one of this plan. First was making his presence known. And he was more than willing to do that.

"Peter Parker, you and your loved ones will pay." He spoke with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Peter, Laura and Gabby were sitting at the conference table with Maria watching them intently, glancing over occasionally to the pacing Nick Fury, eye patch and all. Laura's patience was thin by this point after waiting thirty minutes to find out what the hell was going on.

"Fury, would you hurry the hell up and get this over with. You have more important things to worry about than my life, don't you?" Laura growled at him. Fury stopped his pacing and slammed his hands on the table.

"Lady, _every_ superhero activity on the map is my business. Especially when you're hooking up with Spider-Man over there." Fury answered back, drawing some shock from Laura and Gabby.

"Don't look so surprised you two. Even Parker over there knows I know it. What? You think that S.H.I. .doesn't have some idea as to who one of the most famous superheroes are?" Fury followed up.

"Famous? That's quite a compliment from you Fury. At least someone outside of my household appreciates it." Peter quipped.

"Shut up Parker. Don't think I haven't forgotten your company invading a foreign nation using your resources. Along with the all the other messes you've been involved in over the years." Fury instructed. Peter for all he was could take a crack from someone but when they mentioned something that carried no validation, he became pissed off. And he had wanted to pick a bone with him for quite some time now.

"I invaded a nation?! How about a nation that _you_ allowed Norman Osborne to take over and great a fucking Goblin Army that now _I_ have to find and finish off? Osborne got away because you band of idiots couldn't lift a damn finger to help. For all your talk about trying to keep the world safe, you idiots really have your heads up your ass!" Peter slammed his fist down on the table, scaring Gabby and to Laura's surprise, herself.

"Parker, you have no room to tell me what…" Fury began.

"I have no room? Fuck you Fury! I was alright with being picked up to discuss your constant b.s. with Laura and the other heroes but of course, your ego was so damn inflated you couldn't be rational and say _I'm_ at fault for what happened! Enough of that crap, I'm going to let you in on a secret." Peter stood and walked over to Fury, standing tall in front of him.

"You think that you're this badass that can defend the world from terror. The truth though, you can only do so much before you have to call in the Avengers to defend the world from Thanos, Galatcius or whoever else. You think you can do anything important when in one day Captain Marvel and Tony Stark can lead the world into a superhero war?" Peter asked him, poking his chest. Everyone in the room except the two men arguing held their breath.

"Oh wait, that was the _second_ superhero war, you couldn't even stop the first! You think you could stop the Guardians of the Galaxy from attacking you? I can tell you right now, you couldn't. All you can do is disrupt lives but if every hero in the world teamed up, they would take you down in five seconds. So take this advice and run with it, don't mess with the heroes that defend this world against the maniacs like Osborne." Peter finished, turning around and walking back to his seat. Fury stood his ground and collected his thoughts.

"When did you grow a pair Parker?" Fury chuckled.

"When you continued to mess with the lives of my loved ones. Don't think _I_ forgot about you interrogating my Aunt and my best friend. Do it again, and I'll make sure to meet you again to teach you some respect." Peter warned him. Laura looked at him, fear racking her body. She wasn't afraid of Peter, but rather what she had just witnessed. She put that fear aside though and turned to face Fury.

"He's right Fury, stop messing with my family. If you need something done, don't always call on me to clean up your mess. You've got seven others that I know have that phone number and honestly, I've got my own stuff to deal with, my own life. I was an assassin for many years, that doesn't mean I don't want to be just that." Laura said with authority.

"If it involves you specifically, we'll call on you. You know that." Hill spoke up. Laura shot her a glare.

"Then why is Peter never called when something goes wrong? Oh wait, that's right, he has to do it on his own instead getting some help. You heard him, how did you let Osborne build weapons and build up power under your noses? Maybe instead of being your own private army, you work with more than just a few heroes." Laura stood up.

"Come on Peter. This fool isn't going to listen to reason." Laura pulled Gabby up with her and Peter stood as well.

"Now hold it right there you three. We're here to defend the world as best as we can. We do what we can with the info we have but we make mistakes." Fury reminded them.

"And yet you think that someone like Spider-Man would invade a country for his own purposes or because someone wanted it? He SAVES people Fury, it's all he's ever done and yet your too stupid to see that apparently!" Laura shouted back.

"What did you expect us to do? Parker became the next Tony Stark and we know what Stark was capable of. Regardless of how well minded he wanted to be, Stark was a danger too. We had to treat Parker as such before he sold his company to a son of Osborne." Fury finished and quickly received a fist directly to his face. Everyone fell silent as Fury fell to the ground, Peter looming over him and Hill drawing her pistol at him. Laura and Gabby unsheathed their claws, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Peter grabbed Fury by the collar, murderous intent in his eyes.

"If you _ever_ mention Harry like that again, jail my Aunt or Mary Jane, or especially hurt Laura and Gabby, I promise you this…." Peter trailed over, activating his Web ware and forming the black suit around him.

"…Will be the final thing you ever see after I destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. myself. Focus on keeping Captain America from thinking he was a Hydra Agent instead of worrying about me or anyone I care about." He warned, his suit turning to its usual red and blue hue. Peter released Fury from his grasp but everyone remained silent. Laura looked at Hill, motioning to put down the gun or else. Maria followed her gesture and holstered her weapon but continued to watch Peter. Fury stood up and readjusted himself.

"Just keep yourself in check and we won't have an issue." Was all Fury said making his way to the door. Just as he opened it, one of the crew ran in the door with a special report quickly whispering what was happening under his breath. Fury nodded in understanding and turned to Peter.

"If you want our help now Parker, you may want it. Apparently, Otto Octavius has started attacking lower Manhattan and he's using some weapons from Osborne. I thought he was dead though." Fury informed him. Peter's fist clenched in anger, something Laura and Gabby took notice of.

"I knew he'd be back when I faced the Jackal again. Doc Ock is mine." Peter announced walking to the door and stopping just in front of Fury.

"I told you if you were on top of this, Octavius wouldn't have Osborne's weapons. Consider that a final warning as well. Laura, Gabby, I have work to do." He said making way for the door.

"Not without us Peter, we're with you." Laura replied putting the wrist band on and activating it, suiting herself up in her Wolverine suit. Gabby was slightly disappointed she didn't have those cool suits either.

"How come I don't get one?" she asked. Peter smiled underneath his mask and grabbed one from his belt, tossing it to Gabby.

"Put it on and just think of the suit you wear Gabby." Peter instructed walking through the door. Gabby quickly put the band on and concentrated, her black suit forming over her just as it had for Peter and Laura.

"So cool." Was all Gabby said with a smile looking herself over. Laura smiled as well and sheathed her claws, making way for the door.

"We're taking a Quinjet, don't expect it back." Laura declared as she and Gabby quickly made their way through down the hall and out of sight of Fury and Hill who glanced at each other.

"Sir, if I may be so bold as to speak?" Hill asked him.

"Go ahead." Fury answered.

"Is it wise to keep making these heroes upset? I understand what our job is but, Parker has a point. Maybe we need to work with them more than we already do. Perhaps a council of heroes." Hill suggested.

"I already have enough problems Agent Hill, that's the last thing we need. Especially with another civil war between them just occurring." Fury replied and walked out the door, leaving Agent Hill to her thoughts on the matter.

 _ **Meanwhile, on a Quinjet speeding to lower Manhattan….**_

"Peter, are you absolutely sure it's the guy that took over your body and mind?" Laura asked him, sitting to his left.

"Of course I'm sure, if there's one thing I know, it's freaking clones. No offense but I was dealing with that stuff long before I met you." Peter answered her adjusting their flight trajectory.

"Okay, I get it, you don't like clones that aren't Gabby and I, but why would Octavius start acting like this? I thought he was reformed and sacrificed himself to allow you back in your body? Even he got one back, he shouldn't be like this." Laura reasoned.

"You should know better than that Laura. Who knows how these people's mind think, I just know that if he's attacking people with Osborne's weapons he'll be finished quickly and then I'll be hunting down Osborne." Peter promised her as they could see Manhattan come into view. Laura could tell by the sound of his voice that he was going to need someone to back him down if he went over the edge.

"Osborne has been a real pain in your side, hasn't he? Just like Kimura was for me, right?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Different circumstances but he's caused me nothing but pain. Eventually, I'll need to finish this or we'll end up killing each other." Was all Peter said as he prepared himself for the battle ahead. Laura decided to let it go for now and turned to Gabby.

"Listen, I want you to get anyone in danger to safety, understand?" she asked her.

"Why can't I fight with you and Peter?" she asked her back.

"Because those people that can't defend themselves need your help. And to help Peter and I fight, we need them clear and safe. You have a role in this fight but one that is more important. Can you do that?" Laura retorted. Gabby nodded confidently and pulled her gloves back tight. Laura smiled and turned back to face Peter.

"What's the plan then?"

Peter turned to her, his gaze unreadable to her eyes.

"Stop Doc Ock. I'll make it up as we go." Peter answered. Laura smirked at him.

"Sounds like a Spider-Man plan."

* * *

"Fools! You've thought that the mighty Otto Octavius was gone! Think again as my might and genius will show you otherwise!" Doc Ock shouted throwing two cars across the street. Civilians ran for their lives when a young woman clad in black and red waved them down the street.

"Hurry! You need to go this way quickly!" she ordered, catching the attention of Octavius.

"And who are you little one? Another supposed hero of this city?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Not yet, but one in training. The real heroes are the ones that are about to knock your socks and arms off." Gabby stuck her tongue at him as she ran, leading traffic to safety.

"Insolent child! I will..." BAM! Ock was knocked to his side as Spider-Man dealt a punch to his jaw. Peter landed across from Octavius on a lamppost.

"Hey Doc, I like the new body. Did you have to steal that one like last time or was it free of charge?" Peter quipped setting his web-shooters to EMP stun. Doc Ock turned his head to his hated foe.

"Spider-Man! Or should I say Peter Parker?" Otto grinned standing to his feet. Peter's eyes narrowed under his mask shooting a web at him, an EMP charge attached to it. Otto used one of his arms a swat the device away.

"You think that will work against me? I know all your tricks, after all, I know your memories." Otto gloated. Peter leaped back as he sensed Ock launch one of his arms at Peter, destroying a hydrant right behind him.

"That's a shame Doc, I'm sure Hydra is going to charge you with destruction of property. And you may think you know my tricks but I doubt you'll remember this one." Peter looked up to see Laura in position.

"Remember our 'little secret' from when we first met, Wolverine?" Peter called out. Octavius looked around in fear.

"Wolverine?! He's dead!" Otto shouted out whipping his head around in confusion.

"Wrong, Logan is dead but I'd say his protégé is equally as good. Remember our secret trademark?!" Peter called out again.

"Yes I do, time for the fastball special!" Laura shouted back jumping from the top of the building. Peter leapt up and back shooting two web lines at her.

Laura unsheathed her claws and straightened herself, feeling the G forces against her body as Peter whipped his body around and pulled her to top speed, releasing her at the height of their arc. Octavius couldn't react quick enough as he watched Laura fly at him and the only thing he could do was shield himself with his metallic arms. Laura stabbed her claws into his arms and Otto shouted in pain, feeling the nerves in them hit his spine. Laura pulled back and leapt out of the way as Peter leaped down shooting web at the building behind him and another at Otto's chest. Peter landed on the ground and used the leverage to pull Otto and fling him against a line of cars, knocking the air out of the villain's body.

Otto acted quickly despite the pain and pushed a button on his suit, activating one of Osborne's Goblin Gliders as Peter jumped at him. Peter's spider sense went off and realized he only had a second to move out of the way. Fortunately, Laura jumped in front of the Goblin Glider and sliced it in half. But Peter's spider sense was still going haywire and reacted as he grabbed Laura, jumping out of the way at the last second as the separated Glider exploded near Octavius. Peter landed on the sidewalk, setting Laura to her feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. Laura silently nodded at looked over to Doc Ock as the smoke cleared. Peter walked over to him and rested a foot on top of his chest, kneeling down to face him.

"How you feeling there Otto, should I call a Doctor or should I look at you? You did make me a Doctor after all." Peter quipped. Octavius struggled against Peter's strength.

"You forget that I know who you are? Fool, you took the company I built and you lucked into, destroying it and eventually selling it to Osborne's child. He's actually done a better job of running it than you have but yet you act as though you are the world's savior, but I lived your life and trust me, you aren't as great as you think you are." Otto declared as he felt his metallic arms start to move, launching one at Peter.

He cursed himself as his spider sense seemed to be slow and knew a blow was coming. But he felt no impact come but instead heard a scream from Octavius as his metal arms found the ground, sliced from their base. Peter looked to his side to find Laura's extended claws and metallic shavings on her claws. Peter couldn't say anything as the deed had been done and stood up next to her.

"That's the trick I had up my sleeve Otto. I have friends on my side, some closer than others. I've also taken a new approach to being a hero. I'm a little more aggressive but I can hold myself back unlike you. There's a truth you should really know though. You'll never win Otto, no matter how much you try. When I'm crazy enough to punch Nick Fury in the face and tell him he's worthless, you know I can go further if I'm pushed too far. So take this as a warning." Peter kneeled next to him and held his web shooter next to Otto's face.

"You may know who I am, but I promise you this. If you ever do anything that may hurt my loved ones, anyone that I care deeply about, I will end you. For all the power you hold, you'll never beat me. You'll never break my spirit, only spark my anger and when it's been unleashed, I will shoot this web down your throat till you can no longer breathe. I will make you suffer for taking my body, for making my loved ones hate me, for making me lose another love of my life. Because I hold back all the time, but if I don't, you and the others will feel my wrath." Peter explained with venom, standing up and webbing up Otto until the police arrived.

"Let's go find you sister." Peter said to Laura, throwing her on his back and swinging down the street to leave Otto to his thoughts. A grin though slowly formed on his face, contemplating the words he had just been told.

"Oh but believe me Peter Parker, I will have my vengeance." Otto spoke to himself and slowly managed to reach over and touch his wrist band, sending a call to an old foe of his.

"Who is this?" Norman Osborne answered on the other line.

"It's Otto Octavius, and I'm about to be arrested in a matter of minutes so we don't have much time." He explained.

"I don't know how you were able to find me but I can't help you nor do I want to." Osborne replied on the other end.

"Not now Mr. Osborne, but in time. I think a future partnership could help us take out our mutual enemy. Call me back in prison if you're interested." Otto hung up as Osborne said his objections.

"See you soon, Green Goblin. And you too Spider-Man. Step one of my plan, complete." Otto spoke out as the police arrived on the scene.

* * *

Peter sat in his special office consisted of his tech, spider suits and one lone chair which he occupied still in his Spider-Man suit. He was contemplating what in the world he was going to do and how was he going to do it? Harry still gave him access and funding so he could take the fight to them but, somewhere along the line, he had to figure out a way to plan this. Laura was placed just outside the doorway, listening to every shuffle he made, every fist slamming against the chair and every heavy sigh.

"Doc Ock is back, Osborne is still out there and I've got S.H.I.E.L.D. on my back. I swear my luck is really bad. Not sure what I did to deserve some of this crap." Peter muttered to himself.

"Punching Nick Fury in the jaw would be one thing." Laura said quietly in the doorway, still wearing her Wolverine attire. Peter looked and smiled.

"Stop being a smartass. Otherwise I'll have to punish you." Peter remarked. Laura's eyebrow raised up.

"Like what? A spanking?" she asked him deviously.

"Is that a request? That suit sure gives up the curves that make it say that." He answered back.

"Perv." She replied walking over to him, kneeling next to him.

"Something else is on your mind though, and mine." Laura said grasping his hand. Peter looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"I've never seen you like that. Not once, even when we were taking out that Facility cell months ago. Peter, you know if something is ever bothering you, you can tell me, right?" she asked him, grasping his hand tightly. Peter felt the pressure, reassured by it.

"I know but, sometimes I feel like it would just be ranting or complaining, especially to someone that's had it much worse than I have. I don't know if I could tell you that stuff." He answered her, feeling unsure of what else to say. Laura's eyes closed halfway and she smiled.

"Peter, it's okay. You've listened to me talk about my past plenty of times now but you haven't opened as much about yours. I can listen and try to help, but you have to be willing to talk to me. Please, talk to me." She encouraged him. Peter took a moment and then took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

"It just seems like all my villains that have hurt me personally continue to come back to haunt me and I know that it would be easier just to end them. You know why I can't do it but, it would just seem so much easier and it would make things similar right?" he asked her. Laura sighed quietly and then stood up, only to quickly take a seat in his lap. She grasped his face gently and kissed him softly.

"Peter, I agree with what you're saying but…Logan also had begun to teach me about fighting what our nature is. My nature was to kill, that's all I knew. But as I've grown, I've learned to fight that urge. I wanted to kill Octavius today but, I held myself back. Killing is easy Peter, letting someone like that live is hard and with everything we know about the multiverse, sometimes the consequences of our actions can be greater than the ones we don't do." She told him.

"What if a day comes that we have no choice? Then what?" he asked her.

"Then we make a decision and deal with it. There's no point in worrying about it now. It's why we told Fury to back off and let us live our lives. We're people too and we deserve that much. What are you going to do about Osborne though?" she asked.

"I'm going to find him and end this once and for all. I can't let him keep doing this. I swore I would never cross that line but if it keeps going to this, I'll have no choice. He's caused more damage than anyone else I can imagine. Octavius will be next. He hasn't reformed and probably never will, it makes me question though what I'll have to do." He replied.

"All I can say is that we try to be the best people we can be. You're the most amazing man I've ever met, you've taught me more than I had ever known and I love you. So much so that I would give up my healing factor to spend your natural life with you. That's the end of that discussion Peter, I love you that much." Laura said with passion lacing her voice. Peter's eyes widen at her revelation.

"Laura, I…I don't know what to say. I love you too but to give up your healing factor for me?" Peter asked her.

"I would do it in a heartbeat Peter. I can't imagine a world without you. So for now, let's just forget the bullshit that happened today and just be happy. And you won't be alone in taking Osborne down, I'll be there too." Laura smiled and kissed him, more passionately. Peter pulled back quickly though remembering their other live resident.

"Where's your sister at?" he asked her.

"She's asleep. I wanted Doctor Strange to babysit for the night but he wasn't available. You remember how tired we were after today. Besides, our room is sound proof after all." Laura stroked his hip gently. Peter smirked up at her.

"You're really dominant when you want to be aren't you?" he asked her.

"Only when I really want something. Come on Peter, let's go have a little fun. Who knows, maybe a baby will be on the way afterward." Laura smirked, her eyes half-lidden.

"A little early to be talking about a baby there, Laura." Peter laughed. Laura just kept smiling, happy to take his mind off what had transpired today, to offer him emotional support when he needed it. She wasn't going to question anything else right now and just wanted to love Peter.

"Maybe a little bit, but we can talk about it in the future. Right now, we should…" Laura trailed off as she heard someone near the doorway.

"Laura, Peter? Where are you?" she called out tired. Peter and Laura looked at each other and expressed their slight disappointment.

"Later." Was all he said to her, ushering her off his lap and stood up, walking over to the door and greeted Gabby.

"Hey there, everything all right?" Peter asked her, kneeling to eye level. Gabby rubbed her eyes of irritation.

"I had a bad dream. It woke me up." Gabby looked up at Peter with frightened eyes. Peter ruffled her head gently and picked her up, hugging her and letting her drape herself on his shoulder.

"It's alright Gabby. You're strong, I know that and Laura knows that. But it's okay to feel a little scared, it's what makes a person know they're real and here. I'm here and your sister's here and we love you." Peter gently motioned themselves back and forth, comforting her. Gabby smiled and held him tighter.

"I love you too big brother. You're amazing as Spider-Man but even more amazing as Peter Parker." Gabby spoke gently to him.

Peter smiled as he held her up, knowing that she knew what this life could be like and smarter than her age showed but she was still a kid, just like he used to be. And just like any kid, they needed to be comforted everyone needed. Peter and Laura lost that or never had that to begin with, he and Laura weren't going to let that happened to Gabby. Laura looked on as she watched her love and her sister embrace. She was only joking about having a baby with Peter but the way she watched him with her sister for the last six months, she knew he'd be an amazing father. And she knew he'd cross the line to protect them, just as he would have if he had stayed with Mary Jane. That was his past and she respected it but this was his future and she wanted to be a part of it, for the rest of her life. Marriage was something maybe would come, maybe a family but only when they were both ready. Right now though, she was content watching Peter play the role of father or brother and happy to smile throughout the night.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
